One Crazy Thanksgiving
by TobiGB
Summary: It's thanksgiving time at the akatsuki base lets what happens when characters from different animes show for the dinner. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

One crazy thanksgiving

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Nothing in this story what so ever.

I was thanksgiving day to most people that would mean a peaceful time with the family and getting along with everyone and having a peaceful time but at the akatsuki base that is not the case.

"It has been two hours since Kakuzu and Hidan 1eft to get the pumpkins what is taking them so long?!" screamed an annoyed Konan who was in charge of making the pumpkin pies. She sent the two "zombie brothers" as Kisame calls them to the market to get the pumpkins but that was hours ago.

"You know Kakuzu he probably got into an argument with the cashier on how much they're charging for a pumpkin" said Kisame who was in charge of making the pasta salad.

"That old stingy rag doll of a bastard he better hurry up and get back because our guest will be arriving any minuet now" Konan said as she was getting more irritated by the minuet. "AHH! What is taking them so long?"

As soon as she said that the front door to the akatsuki base was swung open and in can Kakuzu and Hidan carrying the pumpkins they had to pick up. Hidan looked liked he was swear out a storm.

"It's about time what took you so long?" Konan asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Don't look at me it's this bastard's fault he got mad just because they charged an extra fucking dollar!" screamed the silvered haired jashinist Hidan.

"They do this every year! every time a holiday comes around they have to raise up the prices of food more than what it really costs!" screamed the greedy money hungry Kakuzu. "I am sick and tired of it that's why I decided to take a stand against it."

He said as if he was proud.

"That's why you killed all the employees working there?" Hidan questioned

"You weren't complaining when you killed all of those shoppers" Kakuzu stated in a matter- of- fact manner.

"Shut the fuck up it's your fault that we were late getting back anyway!" Hidan screamed at his partner.

"Look I don't care just give me the pumpkins so I can get started on these pies" Konan said to the two who just moments away from killing each other. They handed her the pumpkins and Kakuzu left mumbling something about the loss of his money.

"Why the fuck are we even doing this anyway?" Hidan asked standing in the doorway.

"Well because it's thanksgiving and we do it every year" answered Kisame

"No not that I mean why the hell are we playing host to a bunch of people?" Hidan stated

"Well because it's thanksgiving I thought that it would be a good idea to share it with other people that's why I invited them to come and spend it with us." answered Gb who entered the kitchen holding the center piece for the table.

(A/N: the author's names will be shortened in the story)

"I still can't believe that you invited a bunch of good for nothing free loaders! What do we look like a charity do you know how much all of this cost us?!" yelled Kakuzu from another room.

"Will you stop complaining and shut the hell up you old miser!" Gb screamed back at said miser. "Where's Deidara ? He's supposed to be in charge of the turkey and he's not here" he asked looking for the pyromaniac artist.

*_Deidara's room*_

Deidara was in his room getting himself ready for the thanksgiving dinner and the special guest that he invited "She's coming here to the base I have to make sure that everything is perfect, un." He had cleaned his room showered two times and were deciding on what to wear also he made sure that he made everything in his room *Tobi proof* He stood in front of a mirror going through different outfits "maybe this one or this one I can't decide un!" sigh "calm down Deidara calm down just relax and remember to keep your cool and everything will be ok, yeah" he said claming himself down.

"SENPAI!!!! ARE YOU READY FOR THE THANKSGIVNG DINNER AND OUR GUESTS THAT'S COMING!!?" screamed the hyperactive masked man named Tobi "oooohhhhh senpai Tobi didn't know that you like _her_" Tobi said as he was looking at the pictures and sculptures made out clay in deidara's room.

"How did you get in here, un?" Deidara asked annoyed that Tobi was in his room without his permission again.

"Is that a new colon you're wearing senpai?" Tobi ignored the question

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW YOU MORONIC IDIOT!!, yeah" Yelled the angry blonde

"Tobi thinks that senpai is to hot tempered and should be more cool and calm if he wants her to like him and may be talk a little less because Tobi thanks that senpai talks a lot hee hee" giggled the good boy.

It was silent for few seconds before the others heard a huge explosion coming from out of Deidara's room and seeing Tobi flying through the sky it didn't take long for them to figure out that Tobi was annoying again.

GB walked into Deidara's room he saw the huge hole in the wall and simply shrugged it off. "Deidara did you remember to put the Turkey in the oven?"

"I already took of the turkey it'll be ready in a few more hours, un"

"Good to here. Say is that some new colon you're wearing Deidara?"

"No, un"

"ok… well I'm going to check on Itachi now"

Gb then leaves Deidara's room to check up on Itachi it was his job to go and pick up the pecan pies. He found Itachi outside training for his fight with a certain warrior of darkness along with chained up Sasuke glaring at him wishing he could break free to kill his big brother.

"If I could just get one hand free I'll KILL YOU!!!" Screamed his little brother Sasuke

"I hope that I'm not interrupting this brotherly moment but Itachi could you and Sasuke go and pick up the Pecan pies?" Gb asked the two Uchiha brothers.

" Could you tell me why I'm here and why the hell am I tied up?!" Sasuke growled through his chains.

"Simple because thanksgiving is a time when family comes together and give thanks for the things they have and since you and Itachi are family and should spend it together, and as for the chains we both know that if I let you go you're just going to try and kill Itachi." Gb answered.

Sasuke just simply growled through gritted teeth while he was trying to free himself.

"Anyway could you guys go and get the pies?" Gb asked again

"Hn, fine let's go Sasuke" Itachi said while he was dragging a pissed off with him to get the pies.

"Looks like everything is going ok I should be getting ready for the gusts. So is the dining room ready to go?" he asked looking at the ground and out of the ground came a man that resembled a giant Venus fly trap that had a face that was white on one side and black on the other.

"everything is all set" said Zetsu's white half

"**Yeah so when the hell do we get to eat**" said Zetsu's black half

"Soon when everything is ready and when our guests get here" Gb informed him or them or whatever.

"By the way the two kids from that 'share a thanksgiving with parentless children foundation' should be here in while" reported his white half

"Good to here Zetsu" Gb told the plant man who then disappeared back into the ground. "I guess I should be getting ready myself" with that he headed back into the base

* * *

Next Chapter the gusts will start to arrive as for the mysterious girl that Deidara likes you'll have read and find out. Remember read and review and I'll try and have it on here as soon as possible.


	2. arrivle of the gusts

Gb: Welcome to chapter 2 I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. These are the are authors who are part of the story I took the liberty to shorten the names of the authors.

TobiGb: Gb

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ

Madjack89: MJ89

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Hazeleyedharmony: HEH

Xsonyuhx9: XS9

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

DigiBleach: DB

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anybody in this story not even some of ocs so without further interruptions here's chapter 2

* * *

It was ten minuets pass noon and the guests were to arrive in a little while. Gb who was dressed in a red shirt with black pants and black shoes with little red clouds on them the rest of the akatsuki were still wearing their regular cloaks. He called the rest of the remaining akatsuki members ( Deidara was still in his room, Tobi haven't returned from his little explosion trip, and Itachi and Sasuke haven't returned with the pies yet) to meet him in the living room to discuss some of the rules involving their guests.

" When the gusts arrive I want you guys to at least try to be on your best behavior so please try not to kill any of them or try to extort money from them, or try to eat them, or curse around them because there will be children present. Also DON'T TRY TO BLOW ANYONE UP YOU HEAR ME DEIDARA!!" Gb screamed into Deidara's room hoping that he'll here him.

"FINE WHATEVER, UN!!" He screamed back from the closed door.

"Don't worry nothing bad won't happen to the guests I promise you that everything will be ok" Konan said with a reassuring smile

"If you say so Konan" Gb told her '_for some reason I got the feeling that it won't be long till mass chaos ensures us all' _Gb thought to himself. Pretty soon the door bell rang " Ok that sounds like our first guest Hidan you're in charge of greeting our guests" he told the silver haired man.

"How come I have to fucking do it ?" Hidan asked

"just stop complaining and answer the damn door now" Gb ordered the man who then left to greet the guest while muttering swears under his breath.

"Welcome to our fucking home and thanks so fucking much for coming …" before he could finish he found himself in a death grip of a hug.

"Hidan!!! Tobi's back and look what Tobi found our first gust!!" Tobi screamed while hugging the pissed off Hidan.

"Get the fuck off me right fucking now you fucking dumbass before I sacrifice you to Jashin!!!!" He screamed while throwing Tobi into a wall. Tobi looked like he was about to cry.

"It's ok Tobi don't cry I mean after all you are a good boy" 01CS said to the masked Tobi. With that he jumped up in an instant happy again.

"Tobi is a good boy! thank you say will you sit next to Tobi at the dinner table?" He asked with hope in his one showing eye hole

"Of course I will I'd love to" 01CS said to the good boy and patted him on the head. Tobi soon jumped up for joy and started to run down the halls of the base all happy and exited.

"You know you could've been a little nicer to him" she said looking at Hidan.

"Like I'm supposed to give a fuck about that idiot" he said with a scowl on his face.

"I guess you don't care. Can you at least tell me where I'm supposed to go?"

"Just follow the dummy's trail to the living room" He instructed her.

She nodded and headed for the living room. Hidan than closed the door and waited for the next guest to arrive. It was five minuets later until the door bell rang. Hidan opened the door to see a girl standing in the door way holding a pie.

"Is this the right place?" asked XS9

"What do you fucking think?" He asked her

"I was told a sliver haired man with foul language would be at the door so I guess I'm at the right place." She told him as she walked into the base. "Can you tell me where I'm supposed to go?" she asked

"Down those halls it'll take you to the damn living room. What kind of pie is that ?" He asked while looking at the pie.

"You'll find out when it's dinner time and might I suggest that you watch your language" She told him as she made her way down the hall.

Hidan only looked as she walked away with an annoyed twitch in his left eye. He soon closed the door waiting for the next guest to show up. It was seven minuets later when the door bell had rung and when it did Hidan answered it.

"Hello there I'm here for the Thanksgiving dinner my I come in" asked BBC standing in the door way.

"I'm sure you fucking are head down the fucking halls and you'll be in the fucking living room" Hidan told her.

"You know it's considered rude to talk like that around a lady" She told him

"ha ha, whatever" He chuckled not really caring and watched her walk down the hallway before closing the door behind him. Three minuets later the door bell rung and like before he answered it.

"Hello my name is onyx and this is my sister sand!" the name Onyx told the doorman named Hidan.

"Hi we're here for the thanksgiving dinner could you tell us where to go?" the girl named Sand asked.

"Yeah just down the fucking halls that's where everyone is at" Hidan asked getting more and irritated. Soon the two girls headed down halls and like before Hidan closed the door behind him. Four minuets later the door bell rung again Hidan had to answer it.

"Hi there I hope that I'm not late for the thanksgiving dinner" asked DRQ

'_How many fucking people did this guy invite!?' _Hidan thought to himself getting more and more pissed off at the fact that he had to be the door man.

"Hellllloooo anybody home in there?" she asked waving a hand in Hidan's face which cause him to come out of his train of thought.

"Yes somebody is home damn it!" he growled

"Somebody's a little touchy" she said in a mocking voice.

Hidan was just getting more and more pissed off by each passing second he told her to just go down the hallway and it'll take her to the living room where everybody was at. He soon closed the door when DRQ came in. Several minuets later the door bell rung again and Hidan answered it.

"Hi I'm here for the thanksgiving party" said DB

Hidan who gave a heavy told her to come in "Just go down the fucking hallway and you'll be in the fucking living room that's where everyone else is at"

"Thanks I can't wait till the others get here" she said as she made her way down the hallway.

"Whatever" Hidan simply said as he closed the door. Then like two minuets later the door bell rang again, and once again he opened to the door.

"Hey I'm here for the thanksgiving dinner." said HEH walking into the base of the akatsuki.

"Just go down the damn hallway and you'll be in the damn living room with everyone else." He said with an irritated voice.

"Sounds like someone has some anger issues that needs working out" she said walking down the long hallway.

It took everything he had to keep from starting a thanksgiving day massacre. Hidan felt like he was about to lose it.

*_ outside of the akatsuki base*_

"Ok guys where here now remember I want all of you to be on your best behavior understand" MJ89 told the digimon frontier cast and her two assistants.

"I don't see why you made us come I mean come on who in their right minds would have thanksgiving with the AKATSUKI of all people!!!?" screamed the goggle headed boy named Takuya who held his D-Tector in his hand ready to spirit evolve into agunimon legendary warrior of flame at any given moment.

"I agree with Taki These guys might try to kill us when we're not looking!" screamed the chubby boy named Jp who also had his D-Tector witch held beetlemon warrior of thunder in hand if worse comes to worse.

"I hate to say it but these two might have a point we don't know what could happen we should defiantly stay on our guard around them." said the bandana wearing boy named Kouji who had the spirit of light Lobomon.

"Listen this person is one of my reviewers and he was nice enough to invite us to this little get together you guys should be glad I let you came with me! If you guys do anything to embarrass me I will tie you up with a chine and put a pretty ribbon on the top of your head and mail you to Orichimaru as an early Christmas gift understand!!?" She yelled at the group and that caused them all to stiffen in fear.

*_Orichimaru's lair*_

Orichimaru was reading a book until he got a shiver.

"Are you ok lord Orichimaru?" asked his assistant Kabuto

"I'm fine I just got a feeling that Christmas might come early this year" the snake man said with a smile on his face.

*_back at the akatsuki base*_

"Relax guys don't for get we got two akatsuki members with us to protect us in case something happens." Said Shino the warrior of wood who also had his D-Tector in case something bad happens.

"I think you mean that _I_ have two akatsuki members to protect me in case something bad happens." MJ89 corrected.

"Kouichi are you ok?" asked Zoe the warrior of wind and holder of the spirit of Kazemon. She saw Kouichi looking extremely pale .

"Aw poor chief he's nervous because he's going to have to fight Itachi soon. I can't blame him I'd be scared too." answered Kira who held the spirit of water Ranamon.

"Don't worry I'm alright" Answered Kouichi twin brother to Kouji and holder of the spirit of darkness Lowemon. He hated the fact that he had to fight Itachi he _really _did not want to be here right about now.

"Good to here. So Pein any words of wisdom we should know about?" MJ89 asked the old akatsuki leader.

"Just don't get into a religious argument, or make any fish jokes, or go into any of the other members rooms some of them will scar you for life." Pein told them

"Stay away from my puppets" Sasori warned them

"Relax Pinocchio no one is going to mess with your precious puppets" MJ89 told him in a mocking tone.

"I told you to stop calling me that my name is Sasori! Sasori of the red sand damn it!" the angry puppet man growled. MJ89 just simply ignored him.

"Yeah I have one why are those three here with us?" asked Hotarui warrior of steel holder of the spirit of steel pointing to a girl with orange hair and a Japanese school girl uniform and girl with reddish brown hair with a pony tail on one side with a sock puppet on her left hand she was wearing yellow shirt under a long green dress and next to her was a girl with short brown hair with hair pins in it she was wearing a pink and white shirt with pink long fingerless gloves along with yellow shorts white socks and pink and shoes, and around her neck was a digital camera.

"we invited them plain and simple" Pein stated without any further explanation.

"It's to bad that Takato couldn't come I guess he must've got lost or something" said the reddish brown haired girl named Jeri. " He's probably spending time with his parents something I'm sure he's ok" said her sock puppet.

"Yeah I'm sure he's ok you don't have to worry" Sasori reassured her with a sly little smile going across his face.

"It's to bad Tai and the others couldn't I bet they would've had fun" Said Kari holding up her camera reading to take pictures of the event.

"Don't worry I bet something important must've came up we'll bring some food back so they can enjoy" the orange haired girl name Sora said to Kari trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure that Pein and Sasori didn't have anything to do with them not being here with us." Shino said witch caused the two to send him a glare that says 'keep talking and you'll end up dead where you stand' and with that he kept silent.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this" Kouji told the others.

"Have anyone ever told you that you act a little to paranoid pretty boy?" Kira told Kouji who just growled at her.

Pretty soon MJ89 had rung the door bell and what was once a pissed off Hidan soon turned into a laughing his ass off when he saw Pein and Sasori with the Digimon crew.

Hidan just couldn't stop laughing he looked like he was ready to bust a gut. "I…..can't……believe it……" He said in between gasps till he got himself under control he was able to talk to them. "Are you guys fucking digidistends now? What season are you guys in anyway? Wait aren't they the kids from the fourth season what are you guys spirit's the spirits of pain and the spirits of wood!!?" Hidan said while Laughing at Pein and Sasori who both were wishing that they could kill him.

"Acutely I have the spirits of wood" Shino told him which made Hidan laugh even harder than he did before.

"What happened puppet boy wasn't good enough for the spirits of wood even though you're made of wood!!" While he was laughing he didn't notice that Sasori had one of his blades out and before any of them could even blink Hidan's head was cut off.

"Why you fucking piece of dead wood son of a bitch I can't believe you would just cut my fucking head off like that!!" Hidan's detached head screamed. It was a good thing Zoe covered Tommy's ears so he wouldn't hear the thing that was being said.

"I believe that everyone is in the living room Sasori you pick up Hidan's body and Jp you pick up the head and follow me" Pein told them and started walking down the hall

"How come I have to carry this guy's head?" Jp complained

"Quit your bitching fatty and pick me up" Hidan's head ordered and Jp did so keep the he kept the head a good distance from him while carrying it.

"I thank this is going to be one hell of a party hurry up you guys!!" MJ89 told the others as they made their way down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Looks like some of the guests are here the rest will show up soon. If some of you a wandering where the other digidestands are well lets just say that Pein's other bodies are keeping a close eye on them. Anyway Remember to read and review and tell me what you think.


	3. More guests

_**Gb: Hi there everyone welcome to chapter 3 in the last chapter some of the guests have arrived and if you're lucky you might get to see who 'she**_**' is that Deidara invited. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**TobiGb: Gb**

**01Corkscrew: 01CS**

**Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ**

**Madjack89: MJ89**

**BlondBaka-Chan: BBC**

**Hazeleyedharmony: HEH**

**Xsonyuhx9: XS9**

**OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand**

**DigiBleach: DB**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone what so ever not even none of the ocs I just own the idea for this story.

Gb: Here's a gift from me chapter three!

* * *

"Hey easy on the head fatty you're pulling my fucking hair" Hidan's head complained to Jp who was making sure that he kept the head a good distance away from his face while they were making their way down the hallway into the living room.

"It's a good thing that Tommy's ears are covered because he defiantly does not need to hear the things that's being said" Shino pointed out who was creped out by the fact that a head could keep talking when it's not attached to it's body.

"I think someone ought to wash your mouth out with soap because you have such a potty mouth mister" Kira teased the bodiless Hidan. Which caused him to growl and scream at her.

"I think you ought to be quit bitch!" Hidan screamed back at her which caused him to get slapped out of Jp's hand and landed flat on the ground.

"Now who's the BITCH?" Kira told him in a superior attitude that just made Hidan more annoyed than he already was.

"YOU JUST WAIT TILL I'M ATTACHED TO MY BODY I'M GOING TO FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU IN A HEART BEAT YOU MOTH----!!!!!" Before Hidan could finish his string of swears he was gagged with Kouji's bandanna curiosity of MJ89

"I was really getting sick and tired of listening to him curse and complain so much how did you guys put up with him?" MJ89 asked the two akatsuki members. 

"You tend to get used to it" Pein answered nonchalantly 

"That may be true but at least he isn't as bad as Tobi is the idiot" Sasori stated with his expressionless face.

"Isn't he the guy who wears that orange mask all the time screaming he's a good boy?" said Dai holder of the spirits of earth and cousin of Hotarui.

"Yeah that's him a word to the wise don't give him any sugar understand?" Pein told them with his most serious face. They all nodded and agreed not to give Tobi any sugar "good" he stated.

"How much longer is this place anyway?" Kouji asked ready to get this whole thing over with. He soon looked over to his brother he could tell that Kouichi was feeling very uneasy and was desperately wishing that he was anywhere but here.

"Hey Kouichi are you sure you're ok?" he asked his brother with concern in his voice

"I'm fine Kouji really it's nothing to be worried about." Kouichi answered with a small smile on his face. Kouichi knew that he wasn't fooling anyone they all knew of the battle between him Itachi a fight that Kouichi knew he probably won't win.

"Listen chief we all know you're scared that you'll going to end up fighting Itachi but don't worry we got your back" Takuya told him trying to comfort his nerves. 

"So I'm guessing that you already know about the bet then, don't you Taki" MJ89

Said in a calm and cool manner.

"Wait what bet?" Takuya asked 

"He betted that if Kouichi wins than him and the other remaining Uchiha's will be his personal servants forever" Stated Sasori

"Wow that sounds like a pretty sweet deal, Chief you have defiantly got to win!" Kira shouted trying to cheer Kouichi up.

"But what if he loses what happens to him then?" Zoe asked worried for Kouichi's safety. She's been worried about him ever since they arrived at the base. 

"Well you see if he loses then him and Taki here will spend the rest of their lives as Itachi's personal punching bags" MJ89 explained to them. Pretty soon Takuya's face suddenly lost all color when he heard that he was part of Itachi's bet.

"WHAT YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!" The Goggle head screamed. He soon started to picture himself being tortured without end by the hands of Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan just thinking about it sent chills down his spine.

"I'm sure there's a small chance that you might win but I highly doubt it" Pein stated. The entire group was silent when Pein voiced his opinion about the fight.

* * *

They finally reached the living room where the other akatsuki members minus Deidara and Itachi of course. The other authors who were also invited was there too they were sitting either on the couch or sitting in the recliner chairs. 

"Hey there everybody we're here to paarrrrtttttyyyy!!!" Jp, Dai, and Kira all screamed in excitement when they reached the main room where everyone else was.

"Yaaaaaaayyyyyyy!!!! Tobi wants to party too!!!" He screamed while running around the room with a lot of energy in him.

"Calm down you guys the fun and games will start soon but let's this out of the way first" Gb told them as he began to talk. "I just want to say thank you all for coming the food isn't ready but it will be in due time. Don't worry about some of the akatsuki members I laid down some of the rules for the event so you don't have to worry well maybe a little but I want you guys to have fun. That's pretty much all I have to say so you know go and have a great time everyone" he concluded. 

Pretty soon the door to Deidara's bedroom door burst open and out came the artist, the others could not believe what they saw. He was wearing a white under shirt with a blue buttoned jacket with black pants along black slide in like shoes.

"Is she here yet? please tell me that she's here, un" Deidara panicked as the others just looked at him like he's crazy well crazier than usual "what are you guys looking at, un?" he asked.

"Nothing, Kakuzu could sew Hidan's head back to his body" Gb ordered while trying to change his attention away from Deidara's outfit.

"Wooowww senpai you must really like her if you're dressing up this nice" Tobi said admiring Deidara's outfit.

"Who exactly is he talking about?" DRQ asked with a little curiosity in her voice

"Yeah I'd like to know who this _she _is as well" BBC wanting to know too.

"You want to know who senpai likes Tobi will tell you heehehehehe.." Tobi said in a giggling voice. "Senpai likes h…." Before he could finish what he could say he soon found himself being strangled by an angry Deidara.

Everyone in the room had sweat dropped from what they where seeing some of the guest tried to pull the mad bomber off of Tobi but it had little affect on him as for the akatsuki they just basically watched cause living with them you start to get used to the insanity.

"You guys should stop you're both on the same team and that means that means that you guys are friends and should get along" Jeri's sock puppet said to the two akatsuki members.

Pretty soon Kouji's bandanna was taken off of Hidan's mouth was a pretty bad idea if you think abut it. "It's about fucking time you take this damn thing out of my fucking he emo boy when was the last time you ever washed this fucking thing?" He asked Kouji.

"_I knew it would be a bad idea to come here"_ Kouji thought to himself "was it always this crazy here?" he asked Pein. 

"you have no idea" Pein answered

"Hey mister that looks like that must hurt a lot" Kari said with her camera ready to take a picture of Kakuzu stitching Hidan's head back to his body. "Say cheese" she said taking his picture.

"What the hell do you think you're do… wait a minuet you're that Kari girl that Itachi talks so much about ." Hidan said to said girl with a slick smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that could you tell me what just said again" Kari asked not really paying attention to what Hidan had said.

"Say when Uchiha gets back make sure to jump out of nowhere and take his picture trust me you're going to love the look on his face" Hidan said with sneakiest smile he could muster. Kari the innocent girl only nodded.

"Say if it's thanksgiving then shouldn't that mean that Sasuke is here too" Sand asked with a hope in her voice.

"He's out right now with Itachi to get the pies but they should be back soon" Gb told her and that made her real happy.

"So which one of you kids is the lucky one that gets to fight Itachi?" Kisame asked with a grin that showed most of his shark like teeth.

"That would be me" Kouichi answered who looked as if he had saw a ghost.

"You don't look like much I doubt that you'll even last ten minuets against Itachi. This is Itachi we're talking about though so you must be pretty strong" Kisame teased the young warrior of darkness.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Kouichi will be more of a challenge for Itachi and I'm sure that he'll last more than ten minuets" DB stated to the shark man trying to defend Kouichi.

"Hey look at this funny looking plant here" Said the youngest legendary Tommy holder of the spirits of ice. "I bet that you guys have to water it a lot" Tommy said poking the strange plant.

All of a sudden the plant opened up and it reveled a man that had a face that was half white on one side and half black on the other side " if it's ok with you little boy could please stop poking us?" asked Zetsu white

"**Yeah stop poking us or else you're end up as my thanksgiving dinner!!" **Zetsu's black half yelled. That caused Tommy to run over to Jp and hide behind him. "**Say you look tasty there"** the black half drooled while looking at Jp.

"We are not eating them" the white half said

"**Shut up I'm hungry!"** The black half yelled back.

Everybody was just watching the plant man argue with himself because well it was funny. This lasted for a whole fifteen minuets until the doorbell rung This time it was Konan who answered lets just say that she was surprised to see who was at the door.

"Why hello I never thought that you guys would show up." Konan said to the two new guests one was man with light brown hair and had good posture and the other guy looked a little pale and had messy black hair, he had on no shoes and had a board looking face and he was hunched over as well. 

"Sorry that we're late we had trouble finding the place" the messy haired man whose name was simply L the world's greatest detective.

"Here we did bring you something" the brown haired man known as Light said as he handed Konan a tray full of sweets such as mini pies, cake slices, and other kinds of sweets.

"Thanks why don't you two just come on in" they both nodded and walked into the base

"Hey they're everybody" L said just waving a hand in the air to the other gusts 

"Hey it's L and K-- I mean Light!" Dai shouted stopping himself before reveling Lights alter ego fearing that his name might end up in Light's death note.

"It's nice to be here with all of you and I just want to wish you all a happy thanksgiving" Light said with a smile on his face.

"Why Light was he about to call you Kira?" L questioned 

"What don't be silly you must be hearing things" Light reassured L '_note to self keep eye on some of the guests here' _Light thought to himself

"If you say so" L answered back _'chances of Light being Kira 95.6%' _L thought to himself. He then shifted his gaze overt to Tobi '_chances of him being an evil criminal mastermind 99.9%' _L thought to himself.

"Say Kouji is your brother ok? he looks pretty nervous about something" XS9 asked the warrior of light.

"You would be to if you had to fight one of the most dangerous and one of the strongest villain in the 'Naruto series' Itachi Uchiha" Kouji stated with a look of worry and anger mixed together.

XS9 had a shocked look on her face she couldn't believe that Kouichi had to fight Itachi she soon felt petty for the young warrior. " Man I wish there was something that we could do to help. you're his brother after all there has to be something we can do?" She asked with concern on her face.

Kouji just looked at her with sympathy and said " I wish there was something we can do to help but all can do is just hope that Kouichi will be ok" With that he went over to his brother to comfort him. 

'_Wow those two really are close I guess it's true what they say the light can't survive without the darkness' _XS9 thought to herself as she watched the two twins from the other side of the room.

Pretty soon the door bell ring and this time it was Kisame who answered it and to his surprise there were five people standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you people doing!?" the shark man yelled at the group of five.

"Why we're here for the thanksgiving dinner!!" one of the five shouted. With a grin on their face.

* * *

A/N: this is the end of chapter 3 I know some of you are wondering why Itachi wants to fight Kouichi check out the reviews for "Frontier02:Rebirthing" written by MadJack89 who was nice enough to let me use her OCS. I'm going to give you a hint on who the 5 people are that showed up at the end while two of them are from 'Naruto' one is hyperactive and the other wishes to make bonds with other people. As for the other three they're from another anime let's just say it involves melancholy. Good luck figuring it out. The next chapter might be a little late because I'm going to need to rest my brain so it can get a little recharge So chapter four is going to take a while. Remember to Read and Review cause this is a gift from me to all of you. 

I just had put that little rhyme in anyway until ch4 see ya later. ;)


	4. Everyone's Here

Gb: Hey there sorry to leave some of you hanging like that it's just that I needed to rest my brain. That last chapter really wore me out so I decided to take a little break from the story. Anyway I'm sure you probably figured out on who the mystery people were last chapter well you're going to find out. I made a little mistake last time I meant to say 7 people at the door my bad.

TobiGb: Gb

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ

Madjack89: MJ89

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Hazeleyedharmony: HEH

Xsonyuhx9: XS9

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

DigiBleach: DB

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone what so ever not even none of the ocs I just own the idea for this story.

Gb: So here's ch4

* * *

Everyone was in the living watching Tobi and Dai begging to get some of the sweets that Light and L brought to the dinner. From the way things was looking They were very persistent about getting some of those sweets.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please" Tobi begged for what seemed like an eternity.

"NO!!! every time you get sugar into your system you start to loose control of yourself and destroy half the base" Pein stated to the begging Tobi.

"Do you know how much it cost to fix this place back up after your little sugar sprees!?" Kakuzu added.

"Tobi promises that he won't loose control of himself" he pleaded hoping it will help him get some sweets.

"That's what you said last time Tobi and we all remembered what that led to" Pein shivered as he and the rest of the akatsuki wished they could forget what happened that day.

"Please guys come on just one I promise I won't go out of control" Dai begged hoping that they would give in and let him have at least one slice of cake from the tray.

"Sorry Dai but no can do" MJ89 told the begging boy.

"Come on what's the worst that could happen?" Dai asked still begging for some sweets.

"Easy you go out of control and spirit evolve and completely destroy the place to pieces" MJ89 stated while eating a cupcake from the tray.

"I'm not paying for the damages either you got that!!!?" Kakuzu screamed at them holding on to his dear money like his life depended on it.

Soon the two boys started to cry and scream about how it was unfair that they can't have any of the delicious treats that was on the tray in front of them. But they stopped when another voice came bursting through the hallway and into the room.

"Hey there everybody Naruto Uzumaki is here!!" screamed the number one hyperactive, unpredictable, knuckled headed ninja of the hidden leaf village Naruto Uzumaki.

Everybody in the room especially the akatsuki was stunned silent they couldn't believe that the nine tailed demon fox jinchuriki was standing in their living room right in front of them.

"hello it's nice to meet you all" said a extremely pale looking boy who walked in and stood next to Naruto his name was Sai.

"No fucking way!?" Hidan stated

"You've got to be kidding me" stated Kakuzu

'_Wow coming into an enemy base like that They're either really brave or really stupid and since this is Naruto we're talking about here it's probably the second one_' Kira thought to herself.

"Wow he sure is energetic he kind of reminds me of tai and davis" Sora whispered into Kari's ear.

"You're right only thing that 's missing is a pair of goggles" Kari answered back while still looking at Naruto.

Not far behind the two leaf-nin were five other people three girls and two boys. One of the girls had short brown hair with gold ribbons in it, she was also wearing a Japanese school girl uniform and she had look on her face that looked like she just discovered something exciting. Her name was Haruhi Suzumiya leader and founder of the S.O.S Brigade.

The girl on her left had long brownish orange hair she had a shy nervous look on her face like she was afraid to be there she was wearing the same thing that Haruhi was wearing. Her name was Mikuru Asahina a time traveler from the future .

The girl standing next to Mikuru had short violet hair and not a trace of emotion what so ever on her face she was wearing the same uniform as the other two girls except hers were gray. The girl's name was Yuki Nagato an alien being.

Behind the girls was a boy who was wearing a Japanese school boy uniform he had light brown hair and a smile on his face his name was Itsuki Koizumi an espier working for a mysterious agency.

Beside him was a boy who had dark brown hair and had a board look on his face that said 'I really don't want to be here right now' he was also wearing a Japanese school boy uniform his name was kyon.

" I can't believe that we are going to spend thanksgiving here with the akatsuki I mean how awesome and exciting is that!!" Haruhi exclaimed with excitement in her voice.

Everyone in the room was a little quite and surprised that they were here will except a certain blond and no not Naruto or Zoë. Deidara had a look of joy on his face like he's been waiting for this moment his entire life.

"You're here I thought that you wasn't going to show up" Deidara said as he approached Haruhi with his hands cupped up in hers. Everybody could've sworn that they saw a sparkle in his eye.

'_I should be surprise but I'm not I mean Haruhi does have a thing for attracting strange people. I never thought that one of them would be an akatsuki member let alone the crazy bomber' _Kyon thought to himself.

"Well I guess it's safe to assume that Deidara was the one who invited them but Naruto, Sai what are you guys doing here?" Gb asked the two boy.

"We're from the 'share a thanksgiving with parentless children foundation' I can tell by the look on your faces that you were probably expecting someone younger" Sai explained to everyone there.

"Well you guys are parentless and you are kids sort of and we was expecting you what the hell welcome to our thanksgiving get together!" Gb welcomed the two boys.

"Great!!!! Say do you guys have any ramen!!!?" Naruto yelled with some hope in his eyes.

"I don't know I'll go in the kitchen check" Gb said as went to check for ramen.

"Great just what we need another idiot" Sasori muttered under his breath. He soon turned his attention over to Deidara. "So Deidara this is the person you got all dressed up for? Huh. You do know that your chances are less than zero right?" he stated with a smug look on his face.

"Be quite you're just mad that you're losing to a sock puppet!!, yeah" Deidara yelled back which caused Sasori to send him a death glare but he ignored it. "Say Haruhi how about I give you tour of the base?, un" He asked the girl whose hands he was still holding.

"Hey why don't you show her your room first I bet you're dieing to get her in there!!" Screamed Hidan which caused Deidara to hold back from blowing him into pieces.

"Of course we'd love to see the rest of the base come on you guys lets move out" Haruhi the other brigade members much to Deidara's dismay. With that he showed them around the base.

"I don't get it why would he want to show her his room?" Tommy asked completely clueless to what just happened.

"You're not old enough to know what that means yet kid" Jp told Tommy who was still wanted to know.

"I hope that they get to meet the ghost" Tobi said in a excited voice which made everyone wander what he was talking about.

"You mean that this place is hunted!!?" Dai asked in a frightened voice who was hiding behind Hotaur for protection.

"Yeah it's in the bathroom and sometimes it goes into Deidara Senpai's room" Tobi explained to the others.

"Tobi are you sure that it's a ghost?" DRQ asked the good boy with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yeah ,yeah it always makes a lot of moaning and groaning sounds. I thank it's a friend of Senpai's because he always comes out happy with big smile on his face but it mostly comes out when the Haruhi show is over with. I guess it likes watching it with Deidara senpai!" Tobi explained to the others who gave him a WTF look. "What?" he asked them.

Hidan was on the floor laughing his ass off at Tobi's stupidity "you dumbass that wasn't no ghost that was Deidara Ja----"

"HIDAN!!!!!!" Everyone screamed signaling him to shut up. He didn't finish what he was going to say but he just kept laughing.

"Really that was Deidara senpai? But why was he making all of those noises?" Tobi asked .

" Tobi you're a good boy and you don't need to know what Hidan was about to say trust me you really don't want to know. Come on let's go play some games." 01CS said to Tobi and he followed her.

"Hey I want to know what he was about to say too." Tommy asked curious on the subject at hand.

"Tommy you're not old enough to know what he's talking about. Come on let's go and join them I'm sure they're probably going to play something awesome" DRQ Told the young warrior of ice.

"Ok let's go!" He said with excitement in his voice and followed behind her.

"Well I'm going to head into the kitchen and see how everything is coming along" Konan said as she made her way into the Kitchen.

"Need some help? because I don't mind helping you out" HEH said as she followed Konan into the kitchen. Her gaze soon felled on the saddened Zoë "hey Zoë why don't you come and help we could use an extra hand" she offered with a reassuring smile trying to cheer her up.

"Ok I guess" Zoë said as she made her way into the Kitchen behind the other two girls.

*_Kitchen*_

The three of them made it into the kitchen Konan went over to the oven to check on the pumpkin pies they weren't ready yet. The Mashed Potatoes on the other hand was finish along with the casserole "could you two bring me the mixing spoon and the knife and spatula?" She asked the two girls.

"Sure thing" HEH told her as she along with Zoë went to get said items. "So what's wrong" she asked Zoë out of the blue.

"Nothing's wrong everything's find" Zoë answered with a hint of doubt in her voice. HEH could tell something was wrong.

"She's worried about her friend the one named Kouichi" Konan said startling the two girls. "You see she's worried because he has to fight Itachi" Konan explained.

HEH couldn't believe what she had just heard no wander Zoë looked worried she knew that Kouichi was strong but against someone like Itachi, she didn't even want to think about it.

Zoë soon broke down into tears "Kouichi has been through enough first with duskmon and now he has to fight itachi that's worst than fighting duskmon!" she said in between sobs.

"Listen I know it must be rough on you and I can tell that you really rally care about him but imagine how he's feeling right now." HEH said to Zoë trying to comfort her.

"I know but why do he have to do this!? I mean it all seems pointless just to see how strong someone is don't Kouichi know what'll happen to him!?" Zoë screamed.

"I do know what'll happen but I have to do this" Zoë soon turned to the doorway and saw Kouichi standing there. "He told me what he'll do if I didn't accept this fight I'm sorry Zoë but backing down is not an option for me" Kouichi said to her his eyes meeting hers not looking away from each other.

"Kouichi you don't have to this please at least think about this" Zoë said trying to change his mind. The look he gave her made it clear to her that he was going to go through with it "I see I guess that there's no changing your mind then" she said as she had her head down.

He wanted to comfort her to let her know that everything is going to be alright. Before he could say anything Zoë had him in a hug and whispered "Promise me that you'll be back in time for the dinner then."

"I promise" he whispered back into her ear.

"That is sooo sweet isn't it Konan?" HEH asked the female akatsuki member

"Yeah it is you don't that happen that often around here" Konan told her.

*_hallway*_

Kouji was watching the whole thing from a far "I guess he's really going to go through with it then" he said to himself worried for his brother safety.

"You just got to have a little faith remember" XS9 told him from coming behind him. "If you've been paying attention from what he was saying he's not going to change his mind" she told him.

"I know but it's just that I'm worried about him what if he… he…he" before Kouji could finish what he was trying to say XS9 put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be ok just have faith" she told him. He was able to work up a little smile

"Thanks XZ9" he told her

"Call me Jessica" she said to him

"Jessica huh not a bad name" Kouji told her with a cool smile on his face.

"Thanks"

*_living room*_

"So what's like writing stories about the akatsuki I bet it's great" MJ89 asked BBC

"It's great to tell you the truth it's not really hard to I mean they practically make it easy for us to write about them and it's fun to watch them kill each other especially Tobi and Deidara" BBC Told MJ89

"Maybe you could tell me some of your secretes" MJ89 asked in an egger voice

"Oh great just what she needs new ways to torture us" Shino complained

"Don't she torture us enough as it?" Jp whined

"just ignore them they always complain about the littlest things some warriors. So you were saying?" MJ89 said to BBC trying to get back into their conversation but soon the front door was opened and in came Itachi and Sasuke with the pies.

"Smile!" screamed Kari who took his picture with him knowing it sounds hard to believe but he had a shocked look on his face and if you look close enough you could see a small blush on his face.

"I guess the guests are here" Itachi said in his monotone voice. "excuse me" he said to Kari and walked passed her giving her a second glance and left Sasuke on the living room floor while he made his way into the kitchen.

"Looks like the fun is about to begin. I almost feel sorry for that kid. I wander how much that D-Tector thing is worth" Kakuzu said to himself.

* * *

GB: There you have it all of the guests have arrived and you all know who the 'she' is that Deidara likes so much. So Itachi and Sasuke are back and Itachi's fight with Kouichi is coming up soon so be on the look out for chapter 5 remember read and review. I'll see you next time.


	5. Tour of the Base

GB: Hey there everybody I'm back with chapter 5 looks like all of the guests have arrived and Itachi's back with the pies and Kouichi is about to have the fight of his young life. Will he live or die? What are Deidara's Chances with Haruhi? Will lets read and find out.

TobiGb: Gb

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ

Madjack89: MJ89

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Hazeleyedharmony: HEH

Xsonyuhx9: XS9

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

DigiBleach: DB

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone what so ever not even none of the ocs I just own the idea for this story.

GB: So let's this show on the road with chapter 5

* * *

"This here is the garden area, but the only ones who come out are Konan who tends to her flowers and Zetsu and I don't even want to know what he does out here, un" Deidara told his little tour group which consisted of the S.O.S Brigade., L, Sora, Kira, Takuya, MJ89, and BBC.

"Wow I didn't think that criminals would even own a garden" Kira said in an unbelieving manner.

"Well apparently we do and for the record it was Zetsu's idea to have a garden here in the first place. So anymore questions, un?" Pretty soon Kira's, Takuya's, and MJ89 hands went up. "Questions that dose not have anything to do with my extra mouths or if anyone has ever mistaken me for a girl, un" He said in an annoyed tone and with that the hands went down.

They soon left the garden area and moved on to the next one. They soon came across a big indoor swimming pool needless to say that they were impressed.

"Wow! Look at how big this pool is do you think that we can go swimming in it!?" Haruhi asked in excitement.

Pretty soon Deidara started drooling when he was picturing Haruhi in a bikini. Takuya also started to wander what she along with Yuki and Mikuru would look in bikinis as well and that earned him a punch from Kira.

"Don't even THINK about it taki!" Kira yelled at the warrior of flame who was rubbing the left side of his face.

"It looks to me like they were both thinking the same thing I guess they were curious" L stated to the others. "of course I am a little curious myself" L said as Kira gave him a weird look.

"I'll go see if Konan has any spear swimming outfits, yeah!" Deidara said as he was about to make his fantasy come true before he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait why don't we wait and finish the tour of your base first" BBC said as she read the expression on Deidara's face which read annoyance.

"Yeah you're right I mean I bet this place has a lot of cool stuff for us to see." MJ89 agreeing with her and enjoyed annoying Deidara as well.

"I guess you're right I do want to see what else you guys have in this place so lets go!" Haruhi said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Well ok if you guys insists then, un" Deidara said to them as they left the pool area '_damn it, un!' _he cursed inwardly.

Pretty soon they made their way into a room with a huge statue with two huge hands sticking out and it looked like that the eyes were blindfolded the mouth was gagged, and there were handcuffs on the hands.

"Say what's with the huge statue?" Sora asked as she was admiring the huge structure with aw and wander.

"This is where we perform our sealing rituals, un" Deidara answered.

" So what you do you guys seal away anyway?" Kyon asked curious about the purpose of the rituals.

"The nine tailed beasts" Deidara simply answered.

"I'm curious what exactly are the tailed beasts anyway?" Kyon asked wandering what the heck he was talking about.

"They are giant demons with immense charka, it is said to believe that they are made of charka and can cause great destruction. Each of these beasts was identified by the number of it's tails. Eventually over time some of them were sealed up into humans, the humans that have the demons in them are called jinchuriki each of them has a certain characteristic that represents the demon inside of them." Yuki explained as everyone wondered how did she know that much about them.

"So if they are sealed inside of a person then I wander what happens to the host during the sealing process?" L asked curious about the process.

"Well I believe that they fall unconscious for a while, un" Deidara lied to the group of people standing before him.

"This is an organization of criminals and from what I understand you guys are after the tailed beasts or their hosts, and I doubt that they would want to come along peacefully either. I also noticed that each of you have a ring on a certain finger so I assume that those represent where each of you are positioned on the hands of the statue am I correct?" L questioned the blonde bomber.

Deidara didn't know what to say how could he have figured it out like that no wander they called him the world's greatest detective.

"Judging from the look of the statue it would probably take days to finish the ritual wouldn't you agree" L asked looking at Yuki for the an answer.

She nodded "Correct it would take a total of three days and three nights for the sealing to become complete" Yuki concluded with no emotion what so ever on her face.

Deidara who felt like they were learning too much information decided to move the tour along to a different place.

They soon came across a hallway and in the hallway were doors that each had an akatsuki member name on it.

"These are the bedrooms as you can see each of us has our own room that we each sleep in, yeah" Deidara informed the group. Pretty soon Takuya asked the mad bomber a question.

"Say can go inside each of the rooms?" He asked forgetting what Pein had warned them about the other members rooms which earned him a slap in the back of the head from MJ89. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked her.

"Didn't you remember what Pein said about going into the other members rooms?" she scolded him.

"Don't go into the other members rooms or it'll scar you for life" he answered in a poutty voice.

Deidara soon got an evil look on his face when Takuya asked that question "That sounds like a great idea let's check out the rooms, un" He said with an evil smile on his face.

"Sounds like a great idea to me!" MJ89 said with excitement in her voice Takuya was about to say something but she sent him glare that made him keep quite.

The first room that they went into was Kisames's inside the room was a fish tank with different kinds of fishes, a sword case and there was some fish magazines sticking out from under the bed why he had fish magazines they did not want to know. What really creped them out the most was the pictures of Ranamon he kept on the ceiling over his bed.

"Well looks like old jaws jr is a big of yours" MJ89 snickered to Kira with who looked pretty freaked out from the posters and the picture that looked like a three year old drew of him carrying Ranamon bridle style.

"Ok I would like to see another room please like now!" Kira screamed who really wanted to leave the swordsman's room as soon a possible.

The next room that they entered was Zetsu's it was wall to wall with so many different kinds of plants and on one of the walls was a picture of lillymon. On one side of the there was a case that said meat locker. They were about to leave until they heard a faint scream coming from inside of the locker.

"Heeelllllpppp!!!!! Somebody Please HELP!!!!!!" The voice screamed soon Kyon and Takuya rushed to the locker and opened and to their surprised they say boy in there tied up trying to get free.

"Help me my name is Max and I've been in here for the last three days I think that plant guy is going to eat me up for thanksgiving!!" Max screamed as he was being untied

"How on earth did this happen to you?" Kyon asked as they were finally able to untie the boy.

"I was selling candy for my scouts and I saw this place and this guy in stitches answered the door I told him I was selling candy and the next thing I know I was being tied up and giving to this plant dude. I've been here ever since then" Max explained his story to them.

"You're the first scout to come here in a long time, un" Deidara said to the young boy.

"I can see why now if you can all excuse me I'm out of here see ya." Max said as he raced down the hallways and right out the front door.

"That was weird to say to least"MJ89 said to the others who for some reason wasn't surprised by this.

"If you think we're bad with scouts you don't want to know what happens when they show up on Oroichimaru's door steps, un" Deidara said as they continued the tour.

.

The next room that they entered was Kakuzu's what they say in there was five safes, and thirty money boxes and they all looked heavily guarded.

"This guy puts a whole new definition on the word scrooge" BBC said as she put a finger on one of the safes, and as soon as she did that Kakuzu came bursting through the door.

"Get away from the money and you'll get to keep your life" Kakuzu warned the group of people.

"How did you know that we were even here?" Sora asked the money hungry man.

"My money senses was tingling" He simply stated to the group

"In other words he means his wallet" MJ89 pointed out

"You all have six seconds to get the hell out of here." Kakuzu said as threads started to come out of his body.

"I think that we should take this time and leave, un!" Deidara said to his little group and with that they left with two seconds to spare.

Pretty soon the next room that they entered was Konan's.

"I don't know if we should go in there I mean a girl's room is sacred and shouldn't be violated" Kira said to the others.

Most of them agreed well except for Deidara and Takuya who tried to open the door and ended up with pepper spry in their eyes. After about thirty minuets of screaming and yelling the group soon returned on the tour.

(A/N: Konan has her room booby trapped for obvious reasons)

The next room that they came across was Hidan's " I should warn you that you might not like what you see in here, un." Deidara warned them before they opened the door to the Jashinist's room.

The things that they saw in there was indescribable it was more like a torture chamber than a person's room there were blood everywhere along with Jashin circles all over the place the door was closed faster than it was opened.

"What kind of person would live like that!?" Sora said who was still in shock from the sight.

"I always knew he was crazy but I didn't know he was that crazy!" BBC exclaimed "What was with those chains!?" She added.

When they got over the shock of Hidan's room they set off to another room

"Could someone remind me again on why we're here again?" Kyon asked to no one in particular.

"Why miss Suzumiya really wanted to come and besides from the look on our tour guide's face he seemed to really want her to come" Itsuki confirmed to Kyon with his always smiling face.

"It looks like he just wanted Haruhi to come I don't think that he expected the rest of us to show up" Kyon stated to Itasuki.

"That may be but at least she's happy and when she's happy that means we won't have to worry about any closed spaces right?" He asked Kyon as their conversation kept going back and forward.

"Yeah I guess you're right but seriously aren't you at least a little worried? I mean what if these guys try something funny?" Kyon said in a some what worried tone.

"There's a 50/50 chance of something bad happening, but just in case I suggest that you guys be on your guard" L said to the two boys joining the conversation. "If you're worried about miss Asahina I'll make sure that she'll be in safe hands along with the others" L said with a little smile on his face.

"It's nice to know that we can count on you mister.. I'm sorry we never got your name" Itasuki said to the detective.

"L" he simply stated to the boys.

"Well it's nice to meet you mister L" Itasuki said shaking hands with him Kyon on the other hand had serious doubts about what L had said.

'_so there's a fifty percent chance of something bad happening and a fifty percent chance of something bad not happening well I hope it's the fifty where something bad doesn't happen but with Haruhi I'm sure something bad will happen eventually. Maybe I should relax I mean from the way that things look everything seems to be ok for the time being' _Kyon thought to himself.

The next room that they entered was Pein's and on the door it said 'stay out do not enter' and without a care in the world Deidara opened the door.

When they looked inside it was more like an office there were pictures of him and the other akatsuki members along with a pictures of him when he was younger.

"So this is Pein's room funny it's not what I expected it would be" Takuya said to the others who nodded in agreement.

"Hey everybody look what I found in his desk poems!" BBC yelled to the group she read over them silently and blushed from what it said. Pretty soon everybody wanted to see what it said.

"Here let me see it" Haruhi said as she grabbed the paper and read it out loud"

'_she who brings light into my life she who is child of love _

_You're kind and caring for those around you like a dove_

_There are two people who you are paired with _

_They can not compare from where I sit_

_The day will come when this done_

_You and I will be one_

_Child of love_

_&_

_God of peace'_

"Wow I never would've thought that Pein would be the romantic type" Haruhi said as she put the paper back on the desk not really caring I mean she does think falling in love is a type of mental illness.

"I never knew that Pein cared that much about Konan he must really like her" Sora said unaware on who he was really talking about.

"You think that I should tell her that it's her he's talking about?" MJ89 whispered to BBC about the poem.

"I think that some things are better left unsaid." she whispered back.

They soon came across a to do list it:

Write poem

Arrange another meeting

Figure out a way to capture the tailed beasts

Put up with the idiots

Kill Tobi for ruining my paper work again

Take over the world

Read the story 'lucky to have you' on fiction. Net

8. Get drunk and celebrate world domination

"I guess that he didn't get to do any of these things cause that's the day him and puppet boy were given to me." MJ89 said with a smirk on her face.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for them" Takuya said under his breath so she couldn't hear him.

"What was that Taki?" MJ89 said looking at him which caused him to shiver in fear.

"I didn't say anything honest!!" He said rather quickly, she simply smirked at him

Pretty soon they left Pein's room/office and made their way to the next room which happened to belong to Itachi Uchiha.

"Wow this is Itachi's room I wander what's inside it" Kira said with curiosity in her voice

"I don't know but I can't wait to find out!" Takuya said as he went to open the door to the Uchiha's room.

"I'm not so sure about this we don't know what he could have in there" Mikuru strutting with nervousness in her voice.

" Don't worry you don't have to worry about a thing" L said trying to comfort her which earned him a jealous scowl from Kyon. "What? I'm only trying to comfort her you're not jealous are you?" he said with a little smile on his pale face.

"OK everyone we are about to enter the room of Itachi Uchiha are you prepared for what lies ahead, un?" Deidara said to the group as he opened the door.

When they looked inside they saw a desk and bed with black sheets a poster on the wall with the Uchiha symbol on it. They were surprised that he's able to keep his room so neat and tidy. When they looked on his desk they saw a picture of him mom, dad, his little brother , and himself when he was younger.

"hey look what I found a Diary" Kira said as she picked up the little black diary that was under lock and key.

"I never thought that someone like Itachi would even consider owning a diary" Sora said Curious about what's inside of it.

"Let's see what's inside of it then!" Takuya said out loud which earned him another slap on the back of head from MJ89.

"Taki what did I say about doing something stupid?" she said glaring at him.

"Think before you do something stupid or you'll get hit in the head" Takuya answered while he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Good. I wander how we're going to open the thing? I bet that it has a lot of interesting things in there!" MJ89 said with excitement in her voice.

Takuya was about to say something but another glare from MJ89 stopped him from saying another word. '_Sometimes I think she enjoys torturing me' _he thought with a downcast look on his face.

"Stand back everyone I'm going to blow this thing open, yeah" Deidara said as he made a little explosion which broke the lock and opened the diary up. He soon scanned through the little diary until he found a page that interests him. "Here's one, yeah." He said as he began reading.

'_June 29_

_Dear diary _

_Today was just like any other day Deidara and Sasori were both arguing over their own views of art again. Hidan was busy cursing and preaching about his religion again, while Kakuzu were screaming and going into rage fits over the fact that someone had gotten some of his money when he wasn't looking. I could've told him it was Deidara but I didn't, I'll be sure to use that against Deidara in the future.'_

"That bastard, un." Deidara cursed as he kept reading.

'_Kisame was busy polishing off his sword while leader and Konan were reading their respective news papers ignoring everything that was happening around them. Tobi he was busy playing battle ship with his breakfast, sometimes I wander how did he ever get to join the akatsuki anyway? Never mind I already know the answer, and as for Zetsu well he was eating an arm and leg I decided I didn't need to know where it came from. Later on today I was invited to be in the commentary for *Frontier 02: Rebirthing* I got to meet the Digimon Frontier cast I even got to tell Kouichi that he lacks hatred. It felt good saying that to someone else other than Sasuke, after that I was about to return to the base but before I did that I wanted to she 'her' again. When I got close to her apartment I was at a good distant so she or her friends couldn't see me, there she was Kari the child of light the light that'll help me see even if I go blind. That was pretty much everything that I done today well good night.'_

"I don't thank that tai is going to like it when he finds out that Itachi has a crush on his little sister" Sora said to the others in the room.

"Tai!? Imagine how Davis is going to react when he finds out." MJ89 said. She soon got a little grin on her face "remind me to tell Davis" she said looking forward to seeing the look on Davis's face when she tells him.

Pretty soon Deidara skimmed through the diary for another page to read until he came across another one.

'_July 15_

_Dear diary_

_Today there will be a marathon of 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' along with a marathon of 'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' needless to say that Deidara will be watching it he made it clear to all of us that he dose not wish to be disturb during his 'happy time' we all knew what he was going to be doing in there, well except for Tobi we all thought it would be best to not tell him what Deidara was really doing in there._

'_Kill HIM KILL THE BASTARD!!!!!' _Deidara thought as he kept reading, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his little tour group.

'_Later I challenged Kouichi to a fight I wish to see just how far he has gotten I told him that I will be waiting for him I wish to see how the warrior of darkness stands against the power of the sharingan'_

That was all that page had Deidara soon skimmed through the diary until he came upon an more recent page.

'_November 5_

_Dear Diary_

_Tomorrow we will be having a thanksgiving dinner with other people from different animes that means that my fight with Kouichi will be a mere day away I hope that he is prepared for the fight that will push him to his limits. If anyone reads this be sure to go to the last page'_

Deidara soon turned to the last page an on it was a strange symbol

"Just what the heck is that supposed to mean?" Takuya asked in a curious fashion.

"Wait I think I have a pretty good idea on what that is!" BBC said as she ducked for cover

"I think you're right it's a summoning!!" MJ89 said as she too ducked for cover.

Pretty soon the others followed their example and thy too ducked for cover as smoke came from the diary and as soon as the smoke cleared there stood Itachi where the diary once were.

They were shocked to see Itachi standing there they didn't have any idea on what he was going to do.

"I am merely shadow clone that was put here in case someone comes into my room. Just so you know that everything in there is merely fake the only thing that is true is the fight with Kouichi." The Itachi clone said to the shock group.

"Talk about your room security" BBC whispered to MJ89 who simply nodded in agreement.

"You were the one who opened the door to my room and opened the diary am I correct Deidara?" the clone said to the bomber.

"Yeah so what are you going to do about it, un?" He simply said before he found him self kicked in the gut and sent flying right into the hallway.

The Itachi clone simply smirked and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After Deidara recovered from that little kick and after he cursed Itachi they continued on with the tour.

The next room that they came across was Tobi's, when they opened the door and looked inside they saw Tobi, Tommy, DRQ, and 01CS in there playing some kind of game.

"You guys look like you're having fun what are you doing?" Kira asked the little group of four.

"We're playing guess who it's when one of us act like someone else and we have to figure out who that person is." Tommy explained with a smile on his face.

"It's Tobi's turn now!!" Tobi yelled jumping up and down with enthusiasm "ok here I go 'Art is something that only last a little while and that means that art is an explosion, yeah!' Does anybody know who says that?" He asked the group of people pretty soon they turned their attention to Deidara who looked rather annoyed with being made fun of like that.

"Tobi…" That was all he could say before Tobi spoke again

"Ok how about this one 'oh yeah you make me feel so good that's the spot right there. You make me feel like exploding right now, un" do you guys give up? it's DEIDARA SENPAI!!!!" Tobi yelled to a silent room.

Pretty soon it took Takuya, Kira, L, Kyon, and Itasuki to hold Deidara back from killing Tobi. "LET ME GO!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs trying his very best to get free.

"I think we should go now" Sora said as they closed the door to Tobi's room. After about twenty minuets Deidara was calmed and level headed again and he made a mental note to kill Tobi later.

The next room that they came upon was Sasori's, when they opened the door it was full of puppets.

"Some how this is how I imagined how is room would look like full of creepy puppets" MJ89 said to the little tour group.

"I wander where on earth did he get some of them?" Kyon asked curious about the puppet master.

"He made them from wood and from dead bodies, un" Deidara answered making Kyon regret asking. "Would you guys like to see some of his favorites, un?" He asked his little tour group. They all nodded and he showed them a closet that had two different puppets both of them were female.

_*living room*_

Sasori was performing a little puppet show for Jeri until he got a strange feeling

"My puppet senses are tingling, someone is messing with my puppets!!" he growled through his gritted teeth.

"Aw does this mean that the show is over now?" Jeri asked with a disappointed face.

"Don't worry think of this as an intermission I just need to go and take care of something first, but I promise you that I'll be right back" He told her with a reassuring smile on his face and that made her happy.

_*Sasori's room*_

"Is that a Saskura Puppet!?" BBC asked while looking at the pink haired puppet girl

"If that's a Saskura Puppet than I guess that this is a Jeri puppet!" Kira said as she looked at the Jeri puppet.

"If you think that's something take a look at these, un" Deidara said as he opened a chest that was filled with women's lingerie along with evening gowns and night gowns as well. There was even a maid's and nurse's outfit in there as well as a few other things.

"I always thought that puppet boy was weird but I never thought that he was THIS weird!!" MJ89 said in shock as she saw the stuff in Sasori's chest.

"I guess that he must be one lonely puppet than" L stated which caused everyone in the room to agree with him.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing in here!!!?" Sasori yelled while standing in the doorway to his room. He soon turned his gaze over the open closet and chest "What the hell!?? Those are my most prized positions leave them alone damn it!!" He screamed getting more angrier by the second.

"You know might I suggest that you go and see therapist because this is kind of unhealthy even for you" MJ89 said to the angry puppet.

"Say you know what how about we go and see Deidara's room I'm pretty sure You're all dieing to see what his room is like" Sasori said in a calm and creepy voice.

"What hey stay out of my room, un!" Deidara yelled after them but it was too late Sasori had already kicked down the door to his room and what they saw in there was a little surprising he had a sculpture of Haruhi along with little sculptures of Mikuru and Yuki as well.

"If you guys like these then you're going to love some of his artwork that he didn't blow up." Sasori said with an evil grin on his face.

"Ok tour's over time to go, yeah!!!!" Deidara screamed while dragging everyone out of his room. "I'll get you for this, un" He threatened Sasori but he didn't pay it any mind and went back to the living room to finish his puppet show for Jeri.

"If you go on line you'll find a lot more of Deidara's art trust me you'll like it" Sasori said as he made his way back down stairs.

Pretty soon they all followed his example and went back down stairs making a mental note to check out some of Deidara's art later.

* * *

GB: Ok this is by far the longest chapter that I have ever written this was more of a filler chapter but don't worry Kouichi and Itachi's fight is coming and the dinner too. So until then read and review and I'll see you guys later, un.


	6. The Time has come

GB: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter6 last time Deidara was giving a tour of the base and some of our guests got to see the inside of some of the Akatsuki members rooms. So lets see what's going to happen now.

TobiGb: Gb

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ

Madjack89: MJ89

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Hazeleyedharmony: HEH

Xsonyuhx9: XS9

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

DigiBleach: DB

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone what so ever not even none of the ocs I just own the idea for this story.

GB: Well anyway here's chapter 6

* * *

It was quiet in the kitchen there were tension everywhere when Itachi had stepped foot in there. Kouichi had a look that was a combination of fear and determination on his face. Zoë looked worried for her friend she didn't know if Itachi would attack or not but she had D-Tector gripped in her hand ready to spirit evolve at any given moment.

HEH looked at the spectacle in front of her she could feel the air coming from both Kouichi and Itachi and she knew that it wasn't good. Konan she could tell from the Uchiha's stoic face that he was eager for the fight to get started.

Itachi even though he didn't show it but somewhere deep down he was ready he's been planning this moment since day one and now it's here time to see if Kouichi was ready to take him on in a one on one fight to finally see if he reached the level of darkness that's stronger than Duskmon's.

"It's nice to see that you're back with the pies Itachi" Konan said as she watched Itachi set the pies on the counter. "I guess that you already know that our guests have arrived" She told him with a mock little smile.

Itachi paid it no attention he was mostly focused on the young warrior of darkness "Kouichi are you ready for our match?" he said in his monotone voice that had not a trace of emotion what so ever.

Kouichi simply nodded "good we'll begin in one hour" Itachi told him as he left the room.

When Itachi left the atmosphere started to calm down a bit "You can come out now I know that you're there" Konan said to Kouji and XS9 who came in from out of the hallway.

"I guess that you heard everything then didn't you Kouji?" HEH said to the young warrior of light.

"Yeah I did…Kouichi I wish that there was something that I could do… anything" but before he could finish he was interrupted by his brother.

"Kouji it's ok I know that you want to help but this is something that I have to do on my own. I'll be find don't worry." Kouichi told his twin brother trying to ease his nerves, and with that jester Kouichi walked out of the kitchen.

"Kouji" Zoë said trying to get his attention "I know that you're worried we're all worried but there's nothing we can say or do to change his mind I know that it's hard but we're going to have to accept it. No matter how painful it's going to get he's going to need us there by his side" Zoë told him and with this he looked her straight in the eyes and nodded to her.

'_This sounds like this is going to be one interesting fight' _Konan thought to herself.

'_Kouichi please try to come back in one piece' _HEH thought to herself.

"He'll be ok Kouji I promise" XS9 told Kouji who wanted to cheer him up right then and there.

_*living room*_

Jp, Dai, and Hotaur were sitting on a sofa watching Sai a picture while all the while mumbling about his appearance.

"What are the chances of him being a vampire?" Dai asked the other two boys sitting beside him.

"He might be one of those Twilight vampires you know the kind that can come out during the sunlight" Jp said to the two.

Pretty soon Sai looked up from his picture and saw the three staring at him " if you keep looking at me like that I'll have to hit you" With that they simply turned to another direction.

"Wow you sure do like to draw a lot don't you?" DB asked the pale artist who simply nodded.

"Yes I draw mostly what I feel" He answered the girl. Then he asked her a question and he was hoping that the answer would be yes " would like to be my friend?" He asked with his trademark smile on his face.

"yes of course I would like to be your friend." DB answered this made Sai happy he soon looked over to the other three boys sitting across from him and that kind of set a shiver down their spines.

"Would you three like to be my friends as well?" he asked with that smile still on his face, They all simply nodded they did not want to find out what would happen if they said no.

"Thank you. I understand that you are three of the ten legendary warriors from the fourth season of Digimon am I correct?" He asked and the three simply nodded. "I bet the bonds between you all are quite strong I hope to have bonds like that someday" He said to them.

"Don't worry I'm sure that someday you will trust me" Jp said to him with a grin on his face.

"Yeah I mean look you already have friends now so you shouldn't have any problems making friends" DB told the pale boy.

"Thank you" he told them. '_the book was right when it said don't be afraid to take bold steps when trying to establish a friendship with someone' _he thought to himself.

On the other side of the living room Pein was watching a thanksgiving day parade on TV he was annoyed at the fact that he was sitting next to Naruto who was talking about some of the floats that appeared on screen.

There were several things going through the Akatsuki leader's head most of which was him beating the crap out of Naruto extracting the nine tailed fox from him then beating the crap out of his dead body and feeding it to Zetsu. The thought of doing that put smile on his face but sadly he knew he wasn't allowed to do that.

"I got to tell you some of the floats last year was way better than the ones this year" Naruto said about the floats on TV. "Say Sasuke what do you think?" He asked his tied up former comrade and friend.

"I don't care just untie me you ramen loving loser!" Sasuke said while trying to get free but he had very little luck in trying to get free.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun but you know that you're not allowed to be untied from those chains" Sand said sitting next to Sasuke.

"She does have a point Sasuke sorry but there's nothing I can do" Naruto said with a little grin on his face.

"This is for payback for what happened back at that valley isn't it?" Sasuke growled back at the boy.

"Don't worry Sasuke smile at least you're here with your big brother" Onyx said to the avenger and that just made him a little madder.

Light was sitting in a recliner watching the others trying to figure out a way to finally get rid of L.

"You know light you could all ways make that deal with me for the shinigami eyes so you could learn his" Said a tall leather skinned figure with long arms and black claw like hands, blue hair that stands on all ends, a hart like earring on his left ear, black bird like wings, a gray pale face that had a permanent smile on it that showed all of his sharp teeth. His name was Ryuk a shinigami and the former owner of Light's Death Note.

"We've been over this I'll figure out his name on my own I don't need your eyes in order to do so" Light told him which only made Ryuk laugh.

"Hey what's so fucking funny?" Hidan asked looking over at Light .

"Oh I was just thinking about this joke I heard once" He said trying to fool the Jashinist but it didn't work.

"I wasn't talking to you I was talking to that thing beside you" He said pointing to Ryuk which surprised Light by a great deal.

"How are you able to see him don't tell me that you must have a death note as well!?" Light asked in a shocked tone.

"Judging from the necklace around your neck I can assume that you're a Jashinist am I correct?" Ryuk asked and Hidan simply nodded.

"Wait what does that have to do with him being able to see you?" Light asked curious about the whole thing.

"Not only do holders of a death note can see us but also Jashinists, jinchurikis, Spirit Detectives, Soul Reapers, Bounts, Hollows, Quincys, Visoreds, Arrancar, and anybody with high spiritual energy. I almost forgot about the authors here they can see and hear me too." Ryuk explained to Light who was at a loss of words.

"Yep we can see him as clear as a bell" Onyx said as Sand nodded in agreement.

"Hey there Ryuk I was wandering when you were going to show up I have a room full of apples ready for you. I know how much you love them so enjoy" GB said to the grinning shinigami who's grin just grew even wider with delight.

"Apples!?" He said with happiness "have fun Light if you need me I'll be in the other room" as soon as he said this he went right through the wall and started munching down on every single apple he got his claw like hands on.

Pretty soon Deidara and his little tour group returned down stairs and they were being lead by Sasori. GB could tell that they saw some of the most horrible and terrifying things known to man.

"I take it that you guys went into Hidan's room didn't you?" GB said to the surprised group who all nodded. "I remember the first time that I saw his room" *shivers* "it stills gives me chills just by thinking about it" he told them.

"I think that I speak for all of us when I say that: You guys should defiantly go see a therapist because you're all cuckoo!!" Kira screamed at the group.

"HEY!! I resent that remark!!" Sasori said to the young warrior of water.

"You're right only a sane person would turn their body into a puppet and try to kill their grandmother" MJ89 said in a sarcastic tone which annoyed Sasori a little.

"I have to say that you all are an interesting group, I wouldn't be surprised if one of you turned out to be Keara" L said to the group of criminals.

"Yeah right like any of us would be that fucking pansy of a wannabe god called Keara" Hidan said with a little smirk "everyone knows that there's only one true god and his name is Jashin!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

'_note to self learn his name and put it in the note book' _Light thought as he glared at the silvered haired man.

"Hidan how many times do I have to tell you I am only true _god_ around here" Pein said with the empathizes on god.

'_note to self write Hidan's name down in the note book and make sure he dies a very slow and painful heart attack' _Light thought with an evil grin coming across his face.

"I have to admit that even though that some of the rooms were creepy it was still a pretty good tour thank you very much!" Haruhi said to Deidara while she was shaking his hand.

Pretty soon a small blush started to form around Deidara's face, he was so happy that he didn't realize that his mouth hand had just licked Haruhi's hand. _'aw crap, un!!' _he thought as his face soon turned to a shock expression.

"Your hands have mouths on them? Wow that is so amazing!! How would you like to join the S.O.S Brigade ?" She asked him with those big beautiful brown eyes of here's.

At that moment Deidara felt like the happiest man alive he would get to spend time with Haruhi Suzumiya. He could feel his heart skip a few beats but he finally answered her "YES, yeah!!" He said feeling as if nothing could ruin this moment.

"SENPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi screamed waving a magazine in his right hand around. "Look what Tobi found under your bed senpai a magazine with pictures of people with no clothes on and they are hugging each other too." Tobi said to a rather pissed off Deidara.

"How the hell did you get that, un!?" Deidara asked who looked ready to blow Tobi out of existent.

"The door to your room was open so we went in simple as that" 01CS stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Hey how come these people aren't wearing any clothes?" Tommy asked looking at the magazine.

"Tommy you are much too young to be looking at this kind of stuff!" DRQ said as she pulled the young boy by the arm and shielding his eyes from the dirty pictures.

"She's right Tobi only bad boys look at stuff like this" 01CS said to the good boy who then threw the magazine down on the ground.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi would never look at stuff like that unlike senpai, and leader, and Kisame, and Sasori" He said and pretty soon the four of them looked at him with an instinct to kill him. "Tobi does have a question though what does hintai mean? does that mean happy time?" He asked unaware of what was about to happen to him.

Six minuets and eight Tobi beatings later Kouichi had entered the room and when he did everybody turned their attention to him. Most of them knew what Kouichi would have to go through in a little while. While others were completely clueless as to what was going to happen.

"Hey there chief how ya holding up?" Kira asked him as she was worried for his well being.

"I doing fine Kira it's no big deal" He reassured not wanting to show the fact that he was nervous.

"Having to fight Itachi Uchiha is pretty major if it was me I'd probably be shaking in my boots right now" Jp said to his friends.

"Jp you're not wearing any boots" Dai stated to his chubby friend

"It was a figure of speech Dai" Hotaur stated to his cousin "anyway he's right this isn't like fighting duskmon this worse much worse. There's no guarantee that he might not use that weird eye thing that he does" he said fearing the worse for his friend.

"Wait a minuet you mean to tell me that you're the one who's going to fight my brother!?" Sasuke said with a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe it that this kid who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly was going to fight Itachi.

"Is that true I heard that it was going to be someone from digimon but I didn't think that it was going to be you of all people!" Naruto said to Kouichi who was taken back a little by Naruto's outburst.

"I know even I find it hard to believe and I'm supposed to fight him in 20 minuets" Kouichi said to the group of people.

"Don't worry chief we got your back believe it!" Takuya said to his friend and comrade

"Hey that's my line!" Naruto screamed at the goggled headed boy which made him chuckle a little bit. "But yeah if that guy try's something we'll come down there and beat the ever loving crap out of him believe it!" Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"Yeah we'll make him wish that he'd never been born" Kira added in trying to lighten

"Hey" Sasuke simply said as everyone turned their attention to the younger chained up Uchiha "I don't know why Itachi thinks you're so special but know this I'm the only one who gets to kill him understand?" Kouichi just nodded as Sasuke said this. "Good, seeing my brother getting his ass handed to him would be pretty fun to watch" Sasuke said with a small grin on his face.

"You know there's no point in trying to build up the kid's confidence he's probably going to die in no less than 5 or two minuets before the fight even begins seriously" Hidan said trying to break Kouichi's spirit.

"Kid you have no idea just how unlucky you are" Kisame said with a toothy grin on his face.

"They're right the chances of you winning is very slim" Pein stated to the young boy.

"you might stand a chance" Zetsu's white half said

"**please you're going to die out there in a heart beat**" Zetsu's black half said

"Say Kouichi could you help me out with something right quick?" GB asked as he led Kouichi into another room.

As soon as GB closed the door and made sure that nobody was listening he then turned and faced Kouichi.

"Kouichi what you say we have a little history lesson" He said to the nervous looking boy.

*_hallway*_

Itachi was walking out of his room after mentally preparing himself for his battle with Kouichi he was walking in the hallway until.

"Smile" Kari said as she tried to take Itachi's picture but he was too quick and was able to dodge the flash.

"I'm sorry but I don't have time for photography" He told her with his emotionless monotone voice. "Besides you've already taken my picture" he added to his statement

"Yeah but that seemed a little unfair and you were totally caught by surprised" she said with a cheerful little smile. "Besides I want to take a picture of you smiling" She said asking for something that was next to impossible.

Itachi just remained silent and began to walk away. " You don't seem to talk much do you?" Kari called out to stoic Uchiha who soon stopped in his tracks and turned and faced her.

"Tell me why are you here?" He asked her that totally took her by surprise. "Most of the digimon cast is with Kouichi trying to comfort him for the fight we are about to have."

"I know but I just wanted to get a picture of you before the fight and I also know that you're not as bad as you might want people to think you are" she answered which made Itachi curious about what she just said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her

"I can tell that somewhere deep down that you're hurting for something that you didn't want to do and you wish that it never happened. Like what happened between you and your little brother" She said to a loss for words Itachi.

Itachi didn't know what to say did she know about his mission? Just how much did she know. Knowing Itachi he kept his cool and didn't show that he was surprised by what she just said and kept his emotionless façade going.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about" He told her and kept walking down the long hallway. He soon stopped and said to Kari without even turning around "when all of this is over would you like to sit next to me at dinner time?" he asked her.

Kari didn't know what to say she was surprised that he even asked all she could say was "yes but only if you promise to smile when I take your picture" she told him with that Itachi nodded and continued his walk down the hallway.

'_I'm sure he'll smile soon I just know it' _Kari thought to herself as she watch Itachi walk out of her sight.

'_Kari you truly are the child of light you're able to shine your light on anything even on my dark past. You are my light in my world of darkness' _Itachi thought as he made his way into the living room.

*_unknown location*_

The first, second, and third season of the digimon cast were being held guard by Pein's other bodies let's just say they were not a happy bunch at the moment.

For some reason Davis got a cold shiver. "Whoa I just got a strange feeling just now" he said to the others.

"Davis are you ok?" his friend Ken the former Digimon Emperor asked with concern in his voice.

"For some reason I think that there is somebody else out there that might like Kari too" Davis said with a bit of jealously in his voice.

"Probably Itachi" Pein's human path said which caused an uproar from both Tai and Davis. The Paths of Pain all just laughed at their attempts to get free.

_*Akatsuki base*_

" Why do I get the feeling that I just made two more enemies?" Itachi asked himself as he made his way into the living room.

* * *

GB: Well there you go chapter 6 well the next chapter is the chapter that you've all been waiting for and I've been ready to type it Itachi vs. Kouichi, the Uchiha prodigy vs. the warrior of darkness, the Sharingan vs. the darkness who will win who will lose find out in chapter 7. So remember to read & review till then see ya later.


	7. Let's get it ON!

**GB: Hey there everybody the time has come for the fight between Itachi Uchiha and Kouichi Kimura who will win well read and find out.**

**TobiGb: Gb**

**01Corkscrew: 01CS**

**Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ**

**Madjack89: MJ89**

**BlondBaka-Chan: BBC**

**Hazeleyedharmony: HEH**

**Xsonyuhx9: XS9**

**OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand**

**DigiBleach: DB**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone what so ever not even none of the ocs I just own the idea for this story

GB: Chapter 7 LET'S GET IT ON!!!!!!!

* * *

When Itachi stepped into the living room everybody turned their attention to him they knew that the time had come for him and Kouichi to do battle he looked around for Kouichi but he didn't see him.

"Where's Kouichi?" He simply said to the group of people.

"What's it to you anyway?" Kira told the older Uchiha "If I were you I'd be more worried for myself because chief is going to kick your ass!" Kira said without a doubt in her mind.

"Hn" was all Itachi said. Pretty soon a door opened and out came Kouichi and GB They both saw Itachi and knew that it was time.

"Time to get this over with I guess" Kouichi said as he walked towards Itachi ready for the battle at hand.

"Follow me" Itachi instructed and with that Kouichi followed but Itachi stopped and turned to the others. "Only Kouichi can follow Kisame make sure that no one else follows understand I don't want anyone to interfere with our fight." He instructed his partner who simply nodded and with that Itachi and Kouichi walked off.

"Man one of the greatest fights is about to happen and we can't even see it!" Haruhi pouted as she wanted to see who would win between the two.

"relax I'm sure he probably didn't want any of us to get hurt or something" Kyon said in a not caring manner.

"Don't worry I got everything took care of everything Zetsu!" GB yelled as the plant man knew what he wanted and got prepared for the fight. "You know what to do." GB said and with that Zetsu sank right into the ground.

"What exactly are you supposed to be doing anyway?" Sora asked curious about what's going to happen.

"You'll see" GB simply said as he made sure everything was in place.

*_Itachi and Kouichi* _

They were outside of the base Kouichi had no idea what Itachi was going to do but he had his D-Tector ready to spirit evolve at any given second. To his surprise Itachi had pulled out a scroll, he didn't know what Itachi was going but before he could blink Itachi had grabbed his arm and put his other hand on the scroll and they Teleported.

"They seem to have teleported somewhere" Zetsu's white half reported back to base.

"I think I have a pretty good idea on where they went to" GB told the plant man which made him and the others wander what he was talking about.

_*Unknown Uchiha Compound*_

"Where are we?" Kouichi asked confused about his surroundings

"This is an old Uchiha compound this is where we will have our battle" Itachi answered as they were surrounded buy old rundown houses that at this point in time were just piles of wood.

Somewhere in the distance was watching them as they prepared to fight "you were right their at the one of the old Uchiha compounds" Zetsu white half reported back.

_*Akatsuki base*_

"I knew it! Ok everyone get ready it's going to be a bumpy ride" GB said as he preformed a teleportation jutsu and teleported everyone to the compound.

_*Unknown Uchiha Compound*_

"Are you ready Kouichi?" Itachi asked the nervous young boy.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be" he answered "Execute! Spirit Evolution!! Lowemon!" From where Kouichi once stood now stood a figure with lion like armor on him on his chest was a lion's head lion like main was on his shoulders both of them had a red jewel in them. His name was Lowemon the legendary warrior of darkness.

"Let's go!!" Lowemon said as he charged at the Uchiha.

*_In the distance*_

"Wow that was awesome can we go again!?" Tommy asked who enjoyed teleporting.

"Maybe later, looks like the fight just started" GB said looking at the figures down there.

"Come on Kouichi you can do it!!" DB cheered wanting Kouichi to win.

"Yeah Chief show him what ya made of !" Takuya cheered on his friend down there.

_*Battle field*_

Lowemon charged at Itachi but Itachi easily dodged it but Lowemon had quick reflexes and tried to punch Itachi, but Itachi caught his fist and kicked him in his chest and sent him flying.

"Is that the best you can do?" he said as he mocked the warrior of darkness. Soon Lowemon got back up ready for more.

"No, I'm just getting started" Growled putting his arms across his chest ready to unleash a powerful attack.

Itachi knew what the attack was and countered with his own "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" He screamed and soon a giant fireball came hurling toward Lowemon

"Shadow Meteor!" He screamed as dark energy came out of his lion chest and collided with Itachi's fireball and caused an explosion and soon the ground began to smoke.

'_Did I get him?' _Lowemon thought hoping that his attack did some damage.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu" Itachi screamed as several miniature fire balls were heading towards Lowemon.

"I guess not!" He said as he used his shield to protect himself with and before he had a chance to react there was another Itachi behind him. "What the!!?" the second he said that the clone exploded.

*_In the distance*_

"Kouichi!!" His friends yelled not knowing if he survived the explosion or not.

"That's it I'm going down there and helping him out right now!" Takuya yelled ready to spirit evolve.

"Right behind ya!" Naruto yelled following Takuya's lead.

Before they could get any further they were being blocked by Kisame

"Get out of our way now!" Takuya yelled at the swordsman who only grinned at him.

"sorry but Itachi said not to let anyone interfere with his fight and I'm not letting you through" said to the young boys.

"It's not over yet just look down there" Pein instructed without hesitant they did and to their surprise they saw Lowemon down there still in one piece.

"Yes!! I knew he wouldn't go down that easily kick his ass Kouichi!!" DB screamed

"Yeah you can do it show him what you're made of!" MJ89 cheered

_*Battle field*_

"Not bad you're lasting longer than I expected" Itachi said to the warrior of darkness as he pulled out his old ANBU sword and charged at Lowemon.

Lowemon seeing what was happening pulled out his spear and charged at Itachi "Shadow Lance!" He screamed as he was able to dodge Itachi's sword and score a direct attack but he soon realized that it was another clone as it disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi screamed at close range and Lowemon was caught in the heart of the attack.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Lowemon screamed in agonizing pain trying his best to keep from changing back into Kouichi.

*_In the distance*_

"That's it!!" Kouji shouted not wanting to see his brother being put through this agonizing pain anymore. He got his D-Tector ready to fusion evolve into Beowulfmon but he was stopped dead in his tracks by what seemed like thread.

"I really want to see how this will end so don't interferer" Kakuzu said with a tight grip on the boy.

"KAKUZU!! Stop let him go!" GB ordered and with that Kakuzu let him go. "Kouji I know you want to help but there's nothing we can do at the moment but hope for the best" He told the young warrior of light who just stayed silent wishing he could help.

"Oh Kouji." XS9 said looking at the sadden boy not knowing what to say.

_*Battle field*_

"I'm impressed that you were able to survive that attack I have to give you credit" Itachi said as he kicked Kouichi in the face and then punched him in the gut and finally knocked him into a tree. "Give up?"

"No not yet!" Lowemon said as data started to surround his body "Lowemon slide Evolution JagerLowemon!" Now Itachi was face to face with a giant black armored lion the legendary beast warrior of darkness JagerLowemon.

With that the battle started all over again.

*_In the distance*_

"Wait there's something I don't get? How come Itachi's not using any of his genjutsu on Kouichi?" HEH asked.

"Genjutsu only works on people who have charka" Pein answered. "You see Kouichi has no charka so putting him under a genjutsu will have no affect on him and I'm pretty sure that Itachi is aware of this." Pein explained to the others.

"So that means that Kouichi might still stand a chance right?" Zoë asked trying to sound hopeful.

" Maybe against regular genjutsu but if Itachi uses his Mangekyo Sharingan than it'll be all over for your friend down there." Konan said to the others which put a shocked look on all of their faces

"But Pein said that genjutsu will only work if the target has charka and Kouichi doesn't have any." Shino stated.

"But the Mangekyo Sharingan will work on anybody with or without charka" Pein stated to the others.

'_Please hold in there Kouichi' _Zoë thought to herself with a worried look on her face.

_*Battle field*_

The battle between JagerLowemon and Itachi was really heating up they both countered the others attacks the moment it was fired.

"Fire Style: Phoenix flower Jutsu!" Itachi screamed

"Ebony Blast!" the dark lion screamed as dark energy balls were fired out of his mouth and collided with the fireballs.

Pretty soon JagerLowemon started to glow with dark energy "Dark Master!" He screamed as he took the form of a lion made out of dark energy and made a direct hit at Itachi.

"I think I got him this time" he said to him self as he saw Itachi lying on the ground knocked out.

"I think not" Pretty soon JagerLowemon looked up and saw Itachi with his Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Kouichi soon realized that it was just a shadow clone that he attacked and the real one was just waiting for him.

"No!" but it was too late Itachi had him trapped with his Sharingan.

_*Tsukuyomi realm*_

"Where am I? What is this place?" Kouichi wandered as he was back in his human form. He was in a world where the sky was the same color as Itachi's Sharingan.

"Welcome to the world of Tsukuyomi where I am the master of time and space I shall torture you for the next 72 hours" Itachi's voice said from an unknown location.

Soon a figures of his friends and family started to appear in front of him. "Guys what you doing here!?" he asked as he got closer to him but they didn't here him.

Soon another figure appeared it was like a hybrid skeleton with big eyeballs all over his body it was Duskmon.

"What you doing here!!?" Kouichi demanded, but the duskmon figure didn't answer as he drew out his blood red blades from out of his hands and started to attacks Kouichi's friends. "Guys get out of the way quick!" He yelled but it was no use as duskmon's blades made contact with his friends. "Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

"Only 71 hours, 71 minuets, and 71 seconds left to go" Itachi's voice said as it disappeared.

*_Battle field*_

Soon JagerLowemon devolved right back to Kouichi and he fell flat on the ground with his unconscious body.

*_In the distance*_

They all watched as they couldn't believe what just happened from the way things looked it was clear that Itachi has won the battle.

"No it can't be Kouichi" Zoë said ready to break down in tears over what she just saw.

"How could we've just stood here and watch this happen!?" Takuya growled ready to beat the crap out of Itachi.

"No Kouichi." HEH said with a look of shock on her face.

"I guess that my brother was too strong for him. I was hoping that he would've beaten Itachi." Sasuke said as he watched the fight that just happened.

"Guys I don't think it's over just yet just keep watching" GB said to the others.

"What are you talking about can't you see that he's in trouble down there and we need to go and help him!!" Naruto yelled with anger in his voice.

"Just wait a little longer" GB told them.

_*Tsukuyomi realm*_

Kouichi couldn't bear watching everyone he cared for being killed right in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do about it he was about to lose his mind until.

"Kitty don't worry help is here" said the voice of a young girl it was Nina who was supposed the darkness.

"Nina how did you get here? Don't tell me you're part of this Tsukuyomi place too?" Kouichi asked fearing that he was getting more and more crazier.

"That's not important. What is important is that I brought big Kitty here to help you out!"

She said and soon a big Spnyx like creature showed up. It was the ancient warrior of darkness Ancient Spnyxmon.

"Young warrior of darkness you can win you must have faith in your self. Here take some of my power use it wisely and good luck you can win." the ancient warrior said as he disappeared.

"Don't worry Kitty I won't let that mean old weasel hurt you anymore because I'm about to get you out of here" with that Nina used some of her powers and she brought Kouichi out of Tsukuyomi.

*_Battle field*_

Itachi was walking towards Kouichi's body when he noticed that Kouichi's D-Tector was glowing and if that wasn't surprising enough Kouichi was freed from the Tsukuyomi realm.

"How did you break free?" Itachi asked the young warrior curious about how he was able to break the jutsu.

"Let's just say that I had some help" Kouichi answered holding up his D-Tector that showed both his human and beast spirits at the same time. "It's time that we finish this!" Kouichi screamed.

"Execute! Fusion Evolution! Raihimon!" Screamed the fused warrior of darkness he had the armor of JagerLowemon and the head of Lowemon he even had wings on his back along with a three pronged spear, and two cannons on his shoulders.

*_In the distance*_

"What just happened down there?" Light said after seeing the figure down on the battle field.

"Chief he just fusion evolved" Jp said with disbelief in his voice.

"I think that things are about to heat up around here!" MJ89 said happy for the fact that Kouichi was ok.

"You can do it Kouichi!!!" Kouji screamed to his brother.

*_Battle field*_

"Hn, Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" Itachi screamed as he lunched another giant fireball at Raihimon who just stood there.

"Red Cross" He screamed as a red beam protected him from the attack. "my turn" Raihimon said and before Itachi could blink found himself punched in the gut, and then found himself hurling towards a tree.

"I guess I have to get serious I'm sorry for I'm about to do" Itachi said as Raihimon's arm started to catch fire but the flame was black.

*_In the distance*_

"I didn't think that he would use that move." Pein said with a somewhat surprise look on his face.

"What are you talking?" Dai asked

"Armaratsu it's a black flame that doesn't go out until the target is nothing but ash they can't be put out" Kisame answered.

Soon the others couldn't take it anymore without warning they rushed to the battle field but they were stopped Kisame's water clones.

*_Battle field*_

"You put up a good fight Kouichi but I'm afraid that it's over" Itachi said to the warrior of darkness.

"It's not over yet!" Raihimon said as the black flames were heading towards his spear "Black Theorem!" He shouted as he attacked Itachi who was barely able to dodge it.

Itachi knew that he had to end things quick because from the looks of things Kouichi was starting to get the upper hand. He soon took off his akatsuki cloak and took his Sharingan to the next level.

"It's not often that I do this I hope that you're ready for this" Itachi said as a giant warrior figure appeared before Raihimon's eyes with a giant sword with black flames on it. The figure was Susanoo.

"What is that!!?" Raihimon asked shocked at the creature in front of him.

*_In the distance*_

"Looks like Itachi is using Susanoo his ultimate weapon" Zetsu's white half said

"What you mean by his ultimate weapon?" Kyon asked wandering what's going to happen next.

"That is the ultimate weapon a Sharingan user has seeing them us that is quite rare. You see in his hand is the Totsuk Sword and in his other is Eight Span mirror With those two in his hands along with Susanoo Itachi is invincible" Zetsu's white half explained.

"But it also requires a lot of energy and can put a strain on the user's body" GB added to the statement.

If the others weren't worried about Kouichi's safety before they sure as hell is now.

"Kouichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed Not knowing what the outcome will be.

*_Battle field*_

Raihimon was dodging some of the attacks but he knew that he couldn't keep dodging for long. Out of nowhere he felt a fist slam down on him.

"It's over!" Itachi screamed but Raihimon just got back up and flew into the air

"No it's not over yet! My friends believe in me and I made a promise to someone special to me and I'm not going to break that Promise, so let's finish this!!" He screamed from the sky. "God of Darkness!!!" Soon dark energy started to surround his body and took the form of a giant being with body of a man with a sword and the head of a spynx. It was around the same size as Susanoo but a little bigger.

_Hey digimon, Hey digimon_

_Monster friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey digimon, Hey digimon_

_Champions of the Digital world_

Raihimon's attack came down from the havens with it's sword aiming at Itachi. Itachi's attack countered with it's own sword and the two was in deadlock both of them equal neither side was holding back.

_Hey digimon, Hey digimon_

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both screamed giving everything that they had and pretty soon a giant doom of dark energy and black flames started to surround the area

*_In the distance*_

"Everybody get down now!!" GB screamed to the group who soon ducked for cover.

*_Battle field*_

"I won't lose to you!!!!!!!!" Kouichi screamed as he put every bit of energy he had in this one attack, and with that he broke through Itachi's defense.

Itachi couldn't believe it what he was seeing but for some reason he was smiling. Then there was a huge explosion of energy that went straight up into the sky.

_Hey digimon, Hey digimon_

_Ultimate friends to the boys and girls_

_Hey digimon, Hey digimon_

_Champions of the Digital world_

The others didn't waste anytime rushing to the battle field there was a lot of smoke they couldn't see a thing . When the smoke finally cleared there was Kouichi on his hands and Knees completely worn out.

They soon saw another figure standing in the smoke it was Itachi he looked bruised and beaten there was blood coming from his eyes and mouth. They couldn't believe it how could he have survived that? They all wandered.

Itachi soon staggered over to Kouichi who looked like he was ready to collapse to the ground. What Itachi did next not only surprised Kouichi but everyone else as well.

He poked Kouichi in his head with two of his fingers the same way he used to do to Sasuke " Maybe next time Kouichi" Itachi said as he fell face first into the ground with a smile on his face. Kouichi also feel to the ground as well.

* * *

GB: There you go everybody don't worry Itachi's still alive he's just tired so is Kouichi, I mean you would be too after the fight they just had. I'm not all that good at fight scenes so I hope this was ok anyway I hope you enjoyed it so remember to read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	8. Dinner Time

**GB: Hey there everybody this it the final one chapter8. I just want to say thank you to everyone who took time out of their daily lives to be apart of my story Thank you. By the way the moves that Raihimon were his real moves except "God of Darkness" that was my own personal touch, I hope that you enjoyed the fight between Kouichi and Itachi. **

**TobiGb: Gb**

**01Corkscrew: 01CS**

**Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ**

**Madjack89: MJ89**

**BlondBaka-Chan: BBC**

**Hazeleyedharmony: HEH**

**Xsonyuhx9: XS9**

**OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand**

**DigiBleach: DB**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone what so ever not even none of the ocs I just own the idea for this story. If I did own the animes this would probably be on TV.

GB: Well time to bring this to a close.

* * *

"What happened where am I?" Kouichi asked as he woke up to find himself in a bed with his shirt off and wandering where he was.

"Hey! You're finally awake!" Screamed Tommy as he jumped for joy to see his friend ok.

Pretty soon the others came into the room happy to see their friend is ok after the fight he had.

"Chief You're up we're so glad!!!" Dai screamed hugging his friend happy to see that he's ok.

"I'm glad to see you too Dai, but could you please let me go?" Kouichi asked as Dai let go of his grip. "where am I what happened?" He asked his friends for answers.

They all looked at him as if they knew he was going to ask that question with a smile on their faces so they told him.

"Chief you don't remember!? Why you just kicked Itachi Uchiha's ass!!" Kira screamed with proud in her voice.

Pretty soon it all came back to him from being trapped in Tsukuyomi to seeing Nina and AncientSphinxmon to even fusion evolving, and to have Itachi poke him in the head. Everything else was a blur to him after that.

"When he used that eye thing on you we thought that you down for the count. But then you fusion evolved and man you were awesome!" Jp said happy to inform his friend about the battle.

"Yeah you were like boom! and Itachi was bam! Then you went swoosh! And beat him!!" Tommy said trying to make really cool sound affects for the fight.

"After the fight me and Kouji picked you up and Light and Kyon had picked up Itachi. GB soon used that teleporting scroll thing to bring us back to the base, and we carried you here." Hotaur explained.

"Yeah then after that GB performed some kind of medical jutsu on the both of you, after that you guys been knocked out for two hours now." Zoë explained glad to see Kouichi still in one piece.

"Speaking of Itachi where is he?" Kouichi wandered the about whereabouts' of the oldest Uchiha.

"He's right over there, I got to say you put some serious damage on him in your fight." Shino said as he pointed to the bed next to Kouichi's.

There in the other bed resting was Itachi like Kouichi he too was shirtless for his injuries were a little worse than Kouichi's. The others wandered how in the world could he have survived that attack?

"Hey Kouichi" Kouji said as he walked up towards his brothers bed. "I'm glad that you're ok I thought you were done for." Kouji said happy to know that his brother was still alive.

"Thank you Kouji" Kouichi said to his brother with a small reassuring smile on his face.

Pretty soon the door opened and more people came in they were MJ89, HEH, DB, and Naruto.

"You're awake! Man I thought you'd never wake up!" Naruto screamed as he ran into the room happy to see Kouichi ok.

"Well I didn't think that you had it in you but you were able to beat Itachi congrads!" MJ89 said with a smile on her face.

"You had us worried out there we thought that you were going to die, but then you pulled out a trump card and you won!" HEH said smiling at the warrior of darkness.

"Yeah but don't make us worry like that again understand" DB said hugging Kouichi

"Say I have a question how did manage to break free of the Tsukuyomi world?" DB asked which made everyone in the room curious as well.

"Well you see I had the help of AncientSphinxmon" Kouichi said only telling them the half truth on how he was really freed from that world.

"Wait who's AncientSphinxmon?" Naruto asked not knowing much about the legendary warriors.

"He's the ancient warrior of darkness" Kouji explained to the blonde who barely understood.

"Well anyway you showed that guy who's boss believe it!" Naruto said with his fist in the air.

"Say if chief here can beat Itachi maybe we should take on the whole Akatsuki organization!" Takuya said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I second that!" Jp agreed

"I third it!" Screamed Dai

Pretty soon all three of them soon ended up with lumps on the top of their heads courtesy of MJ89.

"What did I tell you guys about trying to start fights with a group of people who's known for abduction, kidnapping, extortion, espionage, betrayal, murder, genocide, and having twisted beliefs that tries to justify their actions?" MJ89 said to the group of boys.

"Don't do it because we might get in way over our heads and possibly die." the three boys sulked as they rubbed their soar heads.

"Good to hear that" MJ89 said with a smile on her face.

"Well it's a good thing that he's knocked out or I would've showed him the pain of my thunder fist!" Jp said like Itachi was easy to beat.

"Jp" Kouji said to the boy.

"Yep I would've sent him home crying to his momma" Jp continued

"I think you might want to stop" Shino warned

"What are you guys talking about it's not like he can hear us." Jp said not caring what the others are trying to say.

"Just turn around" HEH said to him and with that Jp turned around to find that Itachi was standing right behind him awake and all better.

Like lighting Jp was hiding behind Kouichi for protection "Quick get him chief!" he said completely token over by fear.

"I think that he wants to finish what he started with chief!" Dai screamed worried for Kouichi's safety.

"If you want to get to Kouichi then you'll have to go through me!" Kouji said as he stood between Kouichi and Itachi.

"Yeah the same goes for me too!" Naruto said as he stood besides Kouji

"Same here buddy!" Takuya said standing besides Naruto.

"I don't have any intentions on fighting, Kouichi won fair and square and I still remember our wager so you have no need to worry." Itachi informed the group who started to drop their guard.

"I've been thinking about that and…the deals off" Kouichi said which shocked the entire group for a moment there everyone was looking at him like he lost his mind.

"What are you saying don't you understand that you have the last of the Uchiha's under your control now!?" Kira yelled at the boy.

Kouichi then started to think back to his conversation with GB before he went to fight Itachi.

_*flash back*_

"You see Kouichi before Itachi became a missing-nin he was ordered by the village elders to wipe out his entire clan and that included Sasuke." GB informed him.

"What you mean I always thought that he did it to test his on ability" Kouichi said back

"No that was just a lie, you see the Uchiha's was planning a coup d'état and Itachi knew that would start another war so when it was confirmed by the village elders they ordered him to kill every last one of them." GB continued.

"Wait I don't get it why did he let Sasuke live?" Kouichi wandered

"He couldn't bring himself to kill his little brother so before he left he told the elders that if anything happens to Sasuke than he'll go public with his mission and reveal village secrets to their enemies" GB concluded.

"Why are telling me this anyway?" Kouichi asked wanting to know the answer.

"I can tell that you're afraid of Itachi so I thought that if I tell you this now you won't be afraid of him anymore and maybe you'll be able to understand him a bit more." GB answered.

"Well thanks that helps a little" Kouichi answered.

_*flash back ends*_

"Let's just say that I learned a little about Itachi's past." Kouichi answered with a little smile on his face. Which made the others wander what he was talking about.

"Hn" was all Itachi said for he knew what Kouichi was talking about. "I guess you still don't have enough hatred" he said as he walked out and some of them could've sworn that he was smiling.

"I guess not" Kouichi said chuckling as Itachi left the room.

"I think they just became friends" HEH whispered to MJ89 and DB who both nodded in agreement.

"Kouichi I'm glad that you're ok now" Zoë said as she approached the bed. "I guess that you were able to keep your promise after all" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I guess I was" he smiled back at her.

"Isn't that the most sweetest thing you've ever saw?" DB said to the other two girls.

"I agree with you 100%" HEH said on the subject

"Same here same here" MJ89 agreed with the other two girls as well.

_*Hallway*_

After Itachi changed into another one of his Akatsuki cloaks that he had in his room he headed towards the living room before he was confronted by a laughing Hidan and Deidara.

"Man Uchiha you got fucking owned seriously!!" Hidan laughed in front of Itachi's face

"Looks like the 'Great' Itachi Uchiha got his ass handed to him by a kid and not just any kid but one from DIGIMON, yeah!!!!!" Deidara laughed as if he was about to bust a gut.

Itachi just kept his cool and still had on his emotionless face for their taunting didn't bother him not one bit.

"The funny part is that it was that little pansy one you know the one whose supposed to be the fucking warrior of darkness!!" Hidan laughed even harder as he and Deidara just continued their little laughing spree.

"Hn, at least I'm not an idiotic cult follower, and at least people do know what my gender is." He said with his calm and cool monotone voice. Hidan and Deidara soon stopped their laughing after that.

"WHY YOU SON OF A---" That was all they said as they both charged at Itachi, but he was too quick for them and he punched Deidara in the gut and hit Hidan in the face. Itachi soon picked Deidara up by the head and tossed him right into Hidan which sent both of them crashing into the wall. He still kept his cool after all of that.

"I guess it didn't take long for you to wake up now did it?" Kari asked appearing from behind Itachi who still kept a calm and cool emotionless face.

"If you wish to check up on Kouichi he's in the other room" he told her as he was about to walk away.

"I know I've already checked to see if he's ok and he looks fine now I just wanted to see if you were ok too." she said which took Itachi by surprise a little.

"Yeah she's been checking up on you guys a lot since we brought you back" GB said as he entered the hallway with Tobi right behind him.

"Itachi! Tobi is glad that you and Kouichi are ok!!" Tobi yelled hugging Itachi who soon pushed him off and on to the ground.

"Judging from your appearance I'd say that you're all better now" GB said as he walked away to check up on Kouichi.

"Just so you know I haven't forgotten what you said earlier" Kari said with a grin on her face.

"Kari could you give me and Itachi a minuet Tobi has something important to say to Itachi ok?" Tobi said in his sweet and innocent voice.

Kari nodded and she left the two alone for a little while so they could talk, and as soon as she left Tobi turned and faced Itachi.

"Why am I not surprised that you lost" Tobi said as his voice lost all innocence and his childlike carefree attitude completely gone.

"He was going to reach that level of darkness eventually all I was doing was just giving him a little push so you shouldn't be surprise Madara" Itachi said to Madara Uchiha the _true _leader of the Akatsuki and who was long thought to be dead.

"No I guess not, but darkness is a powerful element so seeing someone like him able to control it is quit impressive to say the least" Madara said from behind his mask.

"Well let's not forget who he used to be he was quit powerful then and now look at him. He's able to use an element that is mostly connected to evil and is able to use it for good." Itachi stated about Kouichi.

'can Tobi come back out now Madara please Tobi is board!' Tobi complained from the back of Madara's mind.

*sigh* "I guess it's time I let the fool back out again. I'll be keeping an eye on Kouichi for a while who knows maybe he'll be useful to me someday." Madara chuckled as his Tobi personality took over again.

"Hey there Itachi did you and Madara have a nice talk?" Tobi asked the emotionless man who didn't respond. "Well ok Tobi is going to check up on Kouichi now bye!!!" Tobi said as he skipped along down the hallway.

"Madara you will never get your hands on Kouichi neither I or his friends will let you" Itachi said to himself standing in the hallway as he watched Tobi skip down the hallway.

_*Den*_

"That was the most awesome thing that I've ever seen!" Haruhi screamed remembering the fight between Itachi and Kouichi.

"I must admit that I didn't think that Kouichi would win but I gotta say that was pretty cool" Kyon said who was also amazed by the fight.

"That was one of the most awesome things that I have ever seen the way that they both brought out those giant monsters or whatever was just so awesome!" DRQ yelled about Itachi's and Kouichi's final moves.

"To think that he would be able to win against Itachi I must say that I am impressed, but I do hope that they're both ok" BBC said worried about the two fighters.

"That fight was outstanding!" Onyx said

"It was amazing!" Sand said

"It was out of this world!!" they both screamed at the same time

"Say Sasuke what did you think of the fight?" Sand asked the chained up Sasuke who was curious about his opinion on the fight.

"I have to give it to Kouichi I really didn't think he would win" Sasuke said. "If he could beat my brother than I shouldn't even have a problem after seeing the way he fights." Sasuke said with a smug look on his face.

"So you were only interested so you could see how your brother fights. That way you'll be better prepared am I correct?" Sai asked the Uchiha who simply nodded.

"They both looked hurt really bad I just hope that they're both ok now" Jeri asked worried about the two boys.

"Knowing Itachi he's probably walking around here in tip top shape as we speak. Kouichi's probably up by now too so you don't have to worry much." Sasori told her trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks you, you know for a criminal you're really nice I bet Takato would've agreed with me" She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure he would've" Sasori agreed with the girl _'Note to self kill Takato' _he thought mentally.

"Say Yuki what did you think of the fight?" Kyon asked the emotionless girl.

"During the battle there was a disturbance that was caused by two unknown forces who ever they were they tipped the battle in Kouichi's favor." She said quietly that only Kyon could here her.

'_Unknown forces? I wander what she means well I guess it's nothing that I should be concerned about but I feel sorry for Kouichi whatever that disturbance was' _Kyon thought to himself.

Pretty soon the door to the base had burst open and to everyone's shock and horror it was Orichimaru.

"Orichimaru just what the hell do you think you're doing here!?" Pein yelled at the creepy snake man.

"My Uchiha senses was tingling something was wrong so I came here as fast as I could. Tell me which one is it Sasuke or Itachi?" He asked curious about the condition of the two boys.

He looked over to see Sasuke chained up "Sasuke! You're ok I hope they didn't hurt you I wouldn't want anything to happen to your body" Orichimaru said as Sasuke was nudging back a few inches from him.

"Get away from me!" Sasuke growled at the snake man.

"Well from the looks of things I'd have to say that Sasuke is ok but then that must means that Itachi is the one in trouble!" Orichimaru screamed hoping that it wasn't true.

"Orichimaru quit your bitching and get the fuck out of here NOW!!!!" Pein screamed at him.

"Not until I know that Itachi is ok" He said firmly.

"He's fine he was a little beaten up after that fight he had with that digimon kid but he's fine. Now get the hell out of here!!" Screamed Kakuzu at the pedo snake man.

"That's a relief. Wait you said the digimon cast didn't you? So which season is it?" He asked as freaky smile started to come across his face.

If on the cue the season four along with a recovered Kouichi all entered the room but they all stopped in their tracks when they saw Orichimaru.

"The frontier cast well it's nice to see you kids again, what do you say we go and explore my frontier in the sound village, ku ku ku ku" He chuckled at them.

"Execute (now) Fusion Evolution!" Screamed Takuya, Kouji, and Kouichi all at the same time as they began to fusion Evolve.

"Aldamon!" screamed Takuya

"Beowulfmon!" screamed Kouji

"Raihimon" screamed Kouichi

"Execute! Beast spirit Evolution!" Jp, Zoë, and Tommy all screamed as they beast spirit evolved into their beast spirit forms.

"Metal Kabuterimon!" Jp screamed

"Zephyrmon!" Zoë screamed

"KorriKakumon!" Tommy screamed.

"Execute Spirit Evolution!" Kira, Shino, Dai, and Hotaur all screamed as they spirit evolved.

"Ranamon!" Kira screamed

"Arbormon!" Shino screamed

"Grumblemon!" Dai screamed

"Mercurymon!" Hotaur screamed

"Solar wind destroyer!" Aldamon screamed as he threw a giant fireball at Orichimaru

"Frozen Hunter!" Beowulfmon screamed as a giant white wolf came from out of his blade heading for Orichimaru.

"Black Theorem!" Raihimon screamed as he threw his flaming spear at Orichimaru.

"Hurricane Gale!" screamed Zephyrmon

"Electron cannon!" Screamed Metal Kabuterimon

"Avalanche Axes!" screamed KorriKakumon

Soon Ranamon threw a rain cloud, and Grumblemon made a little earthquake with his mallet, Arbormon shot out a flaming rock, and Mercurymon shot a green beam out of one of his mirrors.

All of the attacks soon headed towards Orichimaru, soon there was a big explosion and Orichimaru was sent flying all the way back to the sound village.

"Say isn't that guy a registered sex offender?" L asked about Orichimaru and every single person in the room nodded their heads.

"Wait a minuet you're Ranamon aren't you?" Kisame asked with happiness in his voice as he approached her.

"Yeah?" Kira answered a little weirded out by the fact that Kisame was hitting on her.

"This is the best day of my life! Say would you like to sit next to me at the dinner table?" Kisame asked with eagerness in his voice.

"Sure" Kira answered not really minding.

Soon GB walked into the room and saw the hole in the wall "let me guess Orichimaru was here right?" He asked and everybody all agreed. "What kind of a world do we live in when a restraining order doesn't mean a thing to certain people. Well anyway Dinner is ready come on." He told them and they all rushed into the dinning room.

_*Dining Room*_

When everybody was at the table they were all sitting in a certain order

DB was sitting next to Kouichi who was sitting next to Zoë who was sitting next to HEH who was sitting next to Tommy who was sitting next to DRQ who was sitting next to Deidara who was sitting next to BBC who was sitting next to Kakuzu who was sitting next to Jp who was sitting next to Shino, who was sitting next to Itsuki who was sitting next to Sasori who was sitting next to Jeri who was sitting next to Mikuru who was sitting next to Naruto who was sitting next to Onyx who was sitting next Sand who was sitting next to Sasuke who was sitting next to Light who was sitting next to Dai who was sitting next to Hidan who was sitting next to Takuya who was sitting next to Kira who was sitting next to Kisame who was sitting next to Kouji who was sitting next to XS9 who was sitting next to Kari who was sitting next to Itachi who was sitting next to L who was sitting next to Haruhi (which caused Deidara to send death glares at him) Haruhi was sitting next to Sai who was sitting next to Yuki who was sitting next to MJ89 who was sitting next to Kyon who was sitting next to Sora who was sitting next to Pein who was sitting next to Konan who was sitting next to 01CS who was sitting next to Tobi who was sitting next to Hotaur who was sitting Zetsu who was sitting next to GB who was in the main chair. Ryuk was still in the other room munching on apples like there was no tomorrow.

The table was spread with all kinds of food from the turkey to the dressing to the pies and rolls and buns and even ramen and a lot of other foods as well.

"Say can I say grace? please come on let me say grace!" Hidan begged hopping to say the graces

"Fine you can say grace Hidan" GB said which sent a smile up the silver haired man's face.

"Ok everybody bow your fucking heads down. Thank you Jashin for this bountiful meal that we are about to pig out on. Even though that there are some ungrateful heathens among us I'm sure that you will smite them down with a glorious and painful death. I promise to repay this debt with the blood of ten virgins, and I think that won't be a problem." He said with a smile on his face looking at the guests.

"No he won't amen!" GB said finishing up Hidan's prayer for him. "So before we eat is there anything you guys are all thankful for?" GB asked his gusts.

01CS: I'm thankful that I still have really good friends and for all the new friends that I made here.

DRQ: I am thankful for my friends and family

HEH: I'm thankful for everyone in my life who understands and appreciates my insanity.

BBC: I'm thankful for all the ice-cream and the chedars

MJ89: I'm thankful for all my reviewers! You guys should all give yourselves pats on the back.

Onyx: I'm thankful for my family and for having a great sister too

Sand: Same here and I'm thankful that Sasuke's here too.

XS9: I'm thankful for everybody who's made my life exciting

Pein: I'm thankful for the fact that I'm still alive in the anime

Konan: I'm thankful that all of the akatsuki is together again even if it is for this one day.

Kakuzu: I'm thankful for all my money

Hidan: I'm thankful of Jashin

Zetsu: I'm thankful for all this meat, even though the meal that I had in my room sunddly disappeared.

Deidara: I'm thankful for a special person who came here and made my life great again, yeah.

Tobi: Tobi loves you too senpai!!

Deidara: Not you doumbass, un!!!

Tobi: Tobi is thankful for all of his new friends I wish that my pet turkey Geroge the third was here though, and not visiting Jashin.

Hidan: He came by here this morning and he said that he hates you and hopes you die a slow and extremely painful death.

Sasori: I'm thankful for being here with the greatest person ever.

Kisame: I'm thankful that I get to spend Thanksgivng with Ranamon!

Itachi: I'm thankful to be here with the people that I care about.

Sasuke: I'm thankful that I got to see my brother lose a fight

Naruto: I'm thankful that none of the akatsuki can't use me for their sealing ritual.

Sai: I'm thankful for all the bonds that I made here today.

Sora: I'm thankful for metting some of you

Kari: I'm thankful that both Itachi and Kouichi are both ok

Jeri: I'm thankful for all the fun we had here.

Takuya: I'm thankful that we're all still alive

Kouji: I'm thankful that my brother is still alive

Kouichi: I'm thankful that I was able to spend this day with all of you

Jp: I'm thankful for what Taki said earlier.

Zoë: I'm thankful for the fact that Kouichi is ok now.

Tommy: I'm thankful for all the weird people that I got to meet here.

Kira: I'm thankful that I got to see one awesome fight.

Dai: I'm thankful for all this great food.

Shino: I'm thankful that we didn't die either

Hotaur: I'm thankful that Dai didn't get any sugar in his system

Light: I'm thankful for being here with all of you

Ryuk: I'm thankful for all of these apples

L: I'm thankful for meeting all of you interesting people

Haruhi: I'm thankful that I got to spend thanksgiving with a bunch of weir, cool , and awesome people like all of you! As of right now you're all part of the S.O.S Brigade.!

Kyon: I'm thankful for the fact that Haruhi hasn't done anything crazy all day.

Itsuki: I'm thankful that all of us are here together

Sasori: your smiling face is starting to creep me out.

Itsuki: Sorry about that

Yuki: I am thankful for this special day

Mikuru: I'm thankful that we could all be together

Naruto: Strange for some reason you remind me of Hinata I wander why?

GB: Well I'm thankful that all of us was able to come here and enjoy this wonderful day together like one big happy family. Although some of you here are family but anyway I'm glad that we could spend it together so let's dig in.

"Ok it's fucking dinner time so tell me what kind of pie is this anyway?" Hidan asked XS9 about the pie she brought earlier.

"Well if you must know it's a combination of apple, cherry, peach, and blueberry it's one of my fusion pies" She explained.

"Tobi almost forgot I made something for the table, I'll be right back!" Tobi screamed as he left the table and came back with a turkey made out of clay.

"Tobi where did you find that clay, un?" Deidara asked wandering how tobi was able to make the bird.

"Tobi got it from a box out of your closet senpai it said devective clay so I figured that you must have brought it with you when you left your village" Tobi explained on how he found the clay. He soon opened up a window so his artwork could get some light and when he did.

BOOM!!!! Everything got destroyed in the blast and when everyone was ok about half of the akatsuki was beating Tobi to about an inch of his life.

"Great the foods gone what are going to do now!?" Takuya complained because none of them were able to take one bite of the food there.

"Don't worry I always have a plan B" GB said to the group of people.

_*Konaha*_

"Thanks again for letting us spend Thanksgiving with you Choji" GB thanked the leaf ninja who was kind enough to let him and his guests spend thanksgiving with his family.

"Don't mention it we don't mind really there's enough food here for everyone!" Choji said cause he was right there was enough food to feed an army there.

"Yes it is kind of you" Pein said disguised as Matt from season 2 of Digimon

"Tobi is happy… I mean Kenta is happy you let us eat with you" Tobi said disguised as Kenta from season 3 of Digimon

"Thank you very much" Itachi said disguised as TK from Season 2 of Digimon

"Thanks, yeah" Deidara sais disguised as Near from Death Note

"Thank you for you kindness" Konan said disguised as Mimi from season 2 of Digimon

"This is some good food here" Kisame said disguised as Matsuda from Death Note

"Yeah this is fucking delicious" Hidan said disguised as Near from Death Note

"The best part all of this is it's free." Kakuzu said disguised as Light's father from Death Note.

"I'll eat to that" Zetsu said disguised as Kazu from season 3 of Digimon

"Thanks for letting us join you" Sasori said disguised as Takato

"Since where you guys friends with the kids from Digimon and the Death Note characters?" Choji asked Naruto

"You know I guess they thought that I was cool or something" Naruto told the boy.

"Yeah big props to you and your family Choji!" MJ89 said while eating her tenth slice of pumpkin pie. "by the way great pie!" she said to the family.

"You know you could share them with us" Kouji said as he was about to reach for a pie but ended up have his hand getting hit with a knife. "Ow what was that for!?" he yelled

"Try to come between me and my pies again and the next time you'll lose an arm pretty boy." MJ89 warned the warrior of light.

"Well like I said before lets dig in!" GB said as they all sought down for Thanksgiving dinner.

* * *

GB: Well there you go I hope you all enjoyed this story and thanks you everyone who you're wandering why the akatsuki were in disguises well thank about it if they just walked into the leaf village like they were there would've been an all out battle going on between them and the leaf ninjas. Well thanks and have a happy Thanksgiving. ;)


	9. Bonus

GB: Hey there everybody this is a bonus chapter to my story I hope that you enjoy it.

TobiGb: Gb

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Darkness-Rising-Queen: DRQ

Madjack89: MJ89

BlondBaka-Chan: BBC

Hazeleyedharmony: HEH

Xsonyuhx9: XS9

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

DigiBleach: DB

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything or the songs that are about to be song.

* * *

GB: OK Itachi are you ready for this?

Itachi: I can't believe that I'm about to do this

MJ89: Come on we want to see you dance! *holding a camera in her hand*

Itachi: Fine

Pretty soon Itachi was wearing a white outfit and the song smooth criminal started playing not long after that he was dancing to the song.

As He Came Into The Window It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo He Came Into Her Apartment He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet She Ran Underneath The Table He Could See She Was Unable So She Ran Into The Bedroom She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK, Annie Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK, Annie Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK, Annie? Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie? (Annie Are You OK?) (Will You Tell Us That You're OK?) (There's A Sign In The Window) (That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) (He Came Into Your Apartment) (He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) (You Were Struck Down) (It Was Your Doom) Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie? Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie? Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie? You've Been Hit By You've Been Hit By -v A Smooth Criminal So They Came Into The Outway It Was Sunday - What A Black Day Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie? Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie? Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK? Are You OK Annie? Annie Are You OK? So, Annie Are You OK Are You OK Annie? (Annie Are You OK?) (Will You Tell Us That You're OK?) (There's A Sign In The Window) (That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) (He Came Into Your Apartment) (He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) (You Were Struck Down) (It Was Your Doom) (Annie Are You OK?) (So, Annie Are You OK?) (Are You OK Annie?) (You've Been Hit By) (You've Been Struck By - A Smooth Criminal) Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now! Aaow! (Annie Are You OK?) I Don't Know! (Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?) I Don't Know! (There's A Sign In The Window) I Don't Know! (That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) I Don't Know! (He Came Into Your Apartment) I Don't Know! (Left Bloodstains On The Carpet) I Don't Know Why Baby! (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) I Don't Know! (You Were Struck Down) (It Was Your Doom - Annie!) (Annie Are You OK?) Dad Gone It - Baby! (Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?) Dad Gone It - Baby! (There's A Sign In The Window) Dad Gone It - Baby! (That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie) Hoo! Hoo! (He Came Into Your Apartment) Dad Gone It! (Left Bloodstains On The Carpet) Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) Dad Gone It! (You Were Struck Down) (It Was Your Doom-Annie!) Aaow!!!

Orichimaru was about to glomp him but he ended up getting kick in the face.

Everybody couldn't believe that Itachi was able to do all that even the moon walk

Takuya: That was awesome!! * the boy yelled*

The girls mostly Itachi fan girls that came out of nowhere all fainted from the performance.

GB: ok everybody are you ready to sing this.

Cast: Yes

Hidan: why the fuck are we even singing this stupid song it's not even from our show

Jp: It's not even from our season

HEH: Stop complaining you two.

GB: Ready Crispin ready Johnny?

Crispin: Ready

Johnny: Same here

GB: then let's get started.

Cast: Hey Digimon, hey DigimonMonster friends to the boys and girlsHey Digimon, hey DigimonChampions of the digital worldHey Digimon, hey DigimonUltimate friends to the boys and girlsHey Digimon, hey DigimonChampions of the digital world.

Crispin and Johnny: Seven young kids go to camp for the summerWind up livin' in the digital landWhere everybody gets to meet his own DigimonsterA digital companion a digital friend.A Digimon in training will Digivolve to RookieAnd Digivolve to champion and ultimate too.I'm gonna save the digital world for meI'm gonna save the digital world for you.

Cast: Hey Digimon, hey DigimonMonster friends to the boys and girlsHey Digimon, hey DigimonChampions of the digital worldHey Digimon, hey DigimonUltimate friends to the boys and girlsHey Digimon, hey DigimonChampions of the digital world.

Crispin and Johnny: The Digiworld is safe in the Digimon's handsWhat the Rookie can't do the Champion canWhen a Digimon fights then the Digimon winsThe Digimon is gonna find the strength withinA Digimon is always gonna be your friendA Digimon is gonna be there until the everybody knows when things go wrongThat's when the Digimon gonna get strongHey Digimon, hey DigimonMonster friends to the boys and girlsHey Digimon, hey DigimonChampions of the digital worldHey Digimon, hey DigimonUltimate friends to the boys and girlsHey Digimon, hey DigimonChampions of the digital world.

Cast: Hey Digimon, hey DigimonHey Digimon, hey DigimonHey Digimon, hey DigimonHey Digimon, hey DigimonHey Digimon, hey DigimonMonster friends to the boys and girlsHey Digimon, hey DigimonChampions of the digital worldHey Digimon, hey DigimonUltimate friends to the boys and girlsHey Digimon, hey DigimonChampions of the digital world

GB: Time to go to the beach for the last one Ok everybody you can run around and play in the ocean now. Take it away Seamo

Seamo: Even you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up. Just go with "my pace".The reason why we're here is because God made usIt's a test so it can't be easyIs it a sentence? Science? Or do we need to solve it?You should be able to work it out for yourselfAfter all, this is the worldSo why not give it a go?Even you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up. Just go with "my paceI keep wonderingTo solve my own problemsI just look for more than one answerAnd chase that daredevilI ask the sky and sea, do you wonder like me too?I ask the wind, the sun, do you cry without anyone noticing too?There's nothing to get nervous about, it's just another battle We FightI'm already full of scratches everywhere but it's just the way of lifeJust keep drawing your life there's no need to use an eraserYou just need one goalI keep wonderingTo solve my own problemsI just look for more than one answerAnd chase that daredevilI write on a blank piece of paperWhat it would be like in the futureBut no one really knows the truthThat's you need your answer If I was in the future maybe I could teach me in the presentChange your hard work into confidenceKeep trying until you reach that goalEven you can't do it now, don't stress, don't give up. Just go with "my pace"

* * *

GB: I hope you enjoyed this be on the look out for my Christmas story I hope that you all will enjoy it.

Kira: Will you guys stop looking at Haruhi and her friends in their Bikinis!

Kouji: We didn't say anything when some of you girls were watching some of the Akatsuki along with Crispin Freeman and Johnny Yong Bosch were in their swimming outfits.

That started an argument between the two that looked like it'll be awhile till it ends.

GB: Ok I'll see you all in December.


End file.
